Hasta la Siguiente Vida
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: En el río incontenible que es la vida, hay amores que solo permanecerán unidos sobre tinta y papel.
1. Más allá de lo evidente

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Hola a todos!**

**Bien, pues después de terminar con Casi Emabrazados, regreso ahora con una historia completamente distinta.**

**Lo cierto es que esta historia ya la había publicado antes, fue el primer dramione que escribí (solo llegué a escribir 18 páginas en Word) pero como era el primero, la realidad es que estaba plagado de errores, incongruencias y muchos fallos argumentales, de manera que decidí reescribirlo.**

**Está inspirado en el fragmento que publiqué aquí hace muuuuucho tiempo y que luego eliminé : ( pero cabe aclarar que no se trata de la misma historia.**

**Sinceramente espero que les guste, por lo pronto, para comenzar bien, les traigo un capítulo de 22 páginas listo y calientito para comer aquí :D**

**Ahora no les quito más el tiempo, salvo para pedirles que busquen una hermosa canción en Youtube: The truth beneath the rose, de Within Temptation, que es la responsable absoluta de que haya comenzado a escribir esto para todos ustedes.**

**Sin más por ahora, háganme saber que aún están conmigo y dejen un comentario ;) Se aceptan sugerencias, aclaraciones, reclamos, quejas, crusios, avadas y lo que se les ocurra; saben que un miserable review es lo único que pide mi musa para seguir trabajando n.n**

**Ahhh, otra cosa, lo más importante: Gracias a todas las lectoras que se han mantenido conmigo a lo largo de mis otras publicaciones, y para las que a penas han caído aquí por cosa del destino, Bienvenidas…!**

**Con amor, para ustedes, Lilith Röse Malfoy.**

**"****_Las grandes historias siempre comienzan por un sentimiento que se vierte sobre tinta y papel"_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Octubre 25, 1392, en algún lugar de Inglaterra**

_No puedo explicaros el desabrigado miedo que siento al escribir estas palabras, líneas que no sé si algún día serán leídas, dejo constancia de la única verdad absoluta que conozco; el amor es la mentira más asquerosa de la humanidad, no porque no exista, sino porque todos creen haberlo sentido. Sólo quienes hemos amado con intensidad y arrojo sabemos que un "Te Amo" puede cambiar toda nuestra existencia, que una mirada basta para doblegar la voluntad y un beso, sólo un beso, para condenar el alma. El deseo puede ser mortal, así como la pasión fatídica, la vida nos teje caminos desde nuestro alumbramiento, tan infinitos y complicados como la fina tela de una araña; nos atrapa, nos deja creer que somos libres, para después descubrir que somos títeres de un destino más grande que nosotros mismos. El objeto de nuestro más profundo desprecio puede ser el más deseado, así mismo lo que más odiamos llega a ser lo que nos mantiene vivos; en el río infinito e incontenible que es el tiempo, nacen historias mientras que otras mueren, en sus aguas se escurre la tinta de cada vivencia, pasamos a formar parte de la inmensidad, ¿pero podremos reencontrarnos a nosotros mismos? ¿el amor eterno sobrevivirá a través de las memorias muertas? No lo sé, por ahora me conformo con dejar mi propia historia, con la firme esperanza de que mi amado y yo permanezcamos unidos por lo menos sobre tinta y papel._

_Ahora me doy cuenta, puedo sentirme feliz, después de todo, no vale la pena vivir sin haber amado, y ahora que he amado puedo morir sabiendo que no todo fue en vano._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los bastos techos de piedra negra se cernían implacables sobre su presa, cerrándole el futuro como fauces de un lobo, obscurecido por su destino, el mismo que ella había elegido. La joven de largos rizos castaños alisó el viejo trozo de pergamino amarillento sobre el único espacio seco de aquel calabozo, se mesó los cabellos suavemente sumergida en sus recuerdos y se dispuso a contar su historia. El polvo se arremolinaba en la breve corriente de brisa que se colaba por la alta ventana, la luz de la tarde golpeaba los barrotes con furia y un eco helado parecía susurrarle al oído. Hermione Granger levantó la pluma de águila trozada a la mitad y aprovechando el manantial en su costado, comenzó a escribir con su propia sangre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tras años de encarnizada guerra el pequeño pero enriquecido reino se había restablecido; las revueltas continuaban extramuros de la hermosa ciudadela, pero eso era algo que sólo concernía a los campesinos, gitanos, duendes, centauros, sirenas y todos aquellos que no pertenecían a la _fleur_ de la sociedad, la prominente nobleza mágica.

Cien años atrás Gran Bretaña se encontraba dividida en pequeños reinos acaudalados, sentados bajo las firmes bases de sus propias monarquías. Abusando del derecho de sangre y del oro contante, unos a otros se destruyeron, quedando en ruinas olvidadas, todos menos uno, el que prevalecía hasta el tiempo que nos atañe, el remanente reino de Eilën Dracöiz; gobernado por su gran soberano Lucius Malfoy, y su heredero al trono, Draco Malfoy.

Lo cierto es que, aún cuando la corte era muy pequeña, el basto reino se regía por todos los protocolos parlamentarios de los homónimos reinos muggles; dentro de la ciudadela todo era derroche de finas telas, joyas y excentricidades, pero la realidad para los servidores del reino era completamente distinta. Las familias de gitanos se dedicaban a huir de pueblo en pueblo, cazados brutalmente por los campesinos en cada aldea; eran un grupo vulnerable y marginado, pues a pesar de ser magos, en muchas ocasiones de sangre limpia, su solidaridad con los rebeldes en épocas pasadas los había relegado a la última escala social, la corte los había destituido del uso de sus varitas y ellos habían tenido que recurrir a desarrollar su magia de formas diferentes para su propia subsistencia, infringiendo así el uso apropiado de la magia, razón por la que ahora se les daba caza. El caso de los campesinos no era muy distinto, pues aún cuando ellos se consideraran parte del reino simplemente eran los pilares alimenticios de la corte, la mano de obra mal retribuida del poderío Malfoy. En cuanto a las criaturas mágicas, se habían exiliado ellas mismas a las lejanías de los bosques, evitando su propia esclavitud y la socavación a la dignidad de sus razas; en cambio, los seres obscuros, las criaturas tenebrosas, se sostenían cuidadosamente al filo de la navaja, sin mezclarse con la sociedad ni aislándose de ella, siempre en las sombras, siempre al asecho. Así funcionaba el mundo en el punto de partida que da origen a esta historia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre la casa de Lady Granger; la construcción era hermosa, soberbia, gruesos muros de adobe pintados de blanco, exóticos biseles tallados en mármol rojo granate y una perfecta simetría de doce ventanales de madera con vista hacia los jardines exteriores. Un largo camino de grava roja conducía hasta el porche principal atravesando profusos jardines de rosas rojas y blancas, encontrando su fin en una fuente de mármol blanco e inmaculado que representaba con gran maestría un complejo laberinto por el que corría el agua hasta precipitarse en el nivel inferior cubierto de lirios acuáticos. La casa de Lady Granger era, a todas vistas, una obra de arte en la que habitaban únicamente ella y su amada hija, Hermione.

Aquella fría mañana de noviembre, madre e hija presenciaban desde los balcones de su hogar el acontecimiento político del año: el pequeño príncipe Draco, heredero al trono de Eilën Dracöiz partía hacia el gran continente en busca de sabiduría. Con apenas siete años el encantador principito, con la cara pálida de los nervios, montaba un imponente caballo blanco acompañado de una comitiva compuesta por 200 de los mejores guerreros del reino,

Viajarían poco más de una semana hasta los puertos, y ahí abordarían una enorme embarcación y partirían hacia tierras lejanas y desconocidas. ¡Ahhh, lo que sería viajar tan lejos! Pensaba la pequeña Hermione, contemplando con adoración los vistosos estandartes verdes y plateados que ondeaban bajo la lluvia. ¡Todas las cosas que vería el príncipe! ¡Todo lo que aprendería! Su sonrisa crecía sobre las infantiles mejillas sonrosadas de la niña, soñando con dragones y castillos en las nubes, monstruos marinos y animales míticos.

En medio de su regocijo, por un fugaz momento su mirada se cruzó con la del joven príncipe y en ese instante su seguridad y anhelo por la aventura la abandonaron de golpe, dejando solo la angustia compartida de la incertidumbre y la soledad.

Hermione, sin importar lo emocionante que fuese el mundo, no querría explorarlo sin su madre acompañándola; y hasta ahora reparaba en que el niño viajaría solo, sin su padre, dependiendo de extraños y sin nadie que le diese un abrazo para confortarlo.

Qué triste es ser príncipe, pensó la pequeña, tanto oro, tanta gente y aún así estar siempre solo.

Quizás hasta los príncipes hijos de reyes poderosos necesitaban charlar con alguien; quizás también tenían miedo y les asustaba la obscuridad. De pronto, una sonrisa inocente se dibujó sobre su rostro.

- Madre, madre.- llamó la pequeña jalando con impaciencia la manga del vestido de Lady Granger.

- ¿Dime, mi niña, qué ocurre?.- preguntó la joven mujer abrazando a su unigénita.

- ¿Crees que sea posible enviar una carta al mar?.- preguntó la pequeña con la ansiedad bailando en su voz.

- ¿Al mar?.- preguntó su madre, sin comprender.- Pero querida, el mar…

- Me refiero a un barco, madre.- explicó la niña, acercándose al oído de la mujer para hablar en voz baja.- Creo que el príncipe estará muy solo, me gustaría poder escribirle algo que lo haga sentir mejor.

La risa cristalina de Lady Granger resonó como campanillas de plata por la habitación, llamando la atención del resto de los invitados.

- Cariño mío, se supone que el príncipe esté solo.- explicó Jean a su hija, susurrando a su oído.- es una prueba de valor y de fortaleza, enviarle cartas sería hacer trampa.

- Pero mamá… el príncipe no tiene una mamá… ¿crees que a la reina, esté en donde esté, le guste saber que su hijo va a estar solito? ¿A ti te gustaría que yo lo estuviera?

- No hija, no me gustaría; pero la reina seguramente sabe que es necesario para que el príncipe crezca fuerte y que sea un buen rey cuando reciba la corona de su padre.

Con un puchero de angustia, la niña decidió no discutir más con su madre; haciendo una graciosa reverencia se excusó con los comensales y se retiró a su habitación.

Lloró mucho, hasta que los sollozos sin lágrimas quedaron atrapados en su pecho. Ser príncipe era una crueldad y ella no permitiría que el asunto se quedara así.

Esa noche, cuando todas las luces se hubieron apagado, la futura Lady Granger bajó directo a la lechucería de su madre y colocando toda su fe en aquel pequeño pergamino envuelto en un pañuelo de seda, lo introdujo en una caja de chocolates y lo ató a la pata de un halcón gris como la luz de la luna.

- Encuentra al príncipe Draco.- ordenó al halcón que la contemplaba con sus confusos ojillos amarillentos.- D-R-A-C-O.- deletreó lentamente.- Entrégale mi carta cuando esté solo, que nadie te vea.- sacó una galleta de nuez de su bolsillo y la ofreció al ave.- Hay más de donde vino esta.- dijo como sobornando al animal, con una sonrisa pícara.- tendrás todas las que quieras cuando regreses con una respuesta de él.

Y así, en medio de una fría noche de lluvia, una pequeña niña conmovida por la soledad ajena cambió el curso entero de un reino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron cuatro largos años y Hermione, ahora casi convertida en una señorita, agotaba los escondites disponibles para guardar sus cartas provenientes del otro lado del mar. La alacena de las escaleras, las tarimas de su alcoba, la caja fuerte de la fuente, los hoyos en las caballerizas, los ladrillos sueltos en la chimenea, su almohada de plumas de hipogrifo y los cajones bajo su cama estaban todos atestados de largos pergaminos llenos de una letra diminuta.

Cada semana, sin falta, su majestad, Draco Malfoy, enviaba un detallado relato de sus aventuras; Hermione leía una y otra vez sobre las batallas contra los gigantes, el horroroso grito de muerte de las banshees, lo espeluznantes ínferis del mar muerto, los nuevos amigos de Draco, las travesuras que hacían y sobre todo, lo mucho que ella significaba para él.

Ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo, la chica se sorprendía al ver las primeras cartas, los toscos trazos de una letra infantil y los extraños dibujos de una hidra hecha de líneas y bolitas, dementores que parecían cortinas flotantes, y un hombre lobo aparentemente calvo; a diferencia de aquellas preciosas cartas, la caligrafía de Draco se había convertido en una serie de finos y elegantes trazos, plagadas de descripciones casi poéticas y una elocuencia capaz de mantenerla leyendo noches enteras. La vida era buena, tranquila, y ella era completamente feliz.

Un día, al caer la noche, el conocido aleteo de un ave contra el cristal de su ventana la despertó de golpe, con premura desenrolló el pergamino, confundida, puesto que no era día de correspondencia; leyó las líneas una y otra vez, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"_Mi muy querida Hermione:_

_Hoy Potter y yo hemos hablado sobre el matrimonio. Me ha dicho que como príncipe probablemente estoy comprometido con alguien desde que nací y que dentro de siete años, cuando vuelva, lo primero que harán será casarme, aunque en realidad nunca había pensado en ello y por lo tanto jamás he investigado el tema. El pensar en alguien con quien he de pasar toda mi vida me hace querer que sea alguien con quien jamás me sienta solo; espero que si estoy comprometido con alguien sea contigo. Y si no es así, soy el príncipe ¿no? De manera que cuando vuelva a la ciudadela, pediré tu mano y si no me la dan, huiremos juntos tan lejos que nadie jamás podrá separarnos. Siempre y cuando, claro, tu aceptes. Entonces, Hermione, ¿qué tal te caería ser reina de Eilën Dracöiz?"_

Conmovida hasta el infinito, la joven de diez años corrió a darle la noticia a su madre, incapaz de seguir guardando el secreto. En aquellas épocas ninguno de los dos sabían de la existencia del amor, y tampoco estaban enamorados, claro, pero ella quería ser reina y le emocionaba pensar que Draco quisiese tenerla a su lado para siempre.

Sin ninguna sutileza irrumpió en la alcoba de su madre, quien dormía apaciblemente sobre el lecho. Quizás la noticia la mejorara y la hiciese recuperar la salud. Para aquellos tiempos, Lady Granger vivía muy enferma, acosada por una horrible tos sanguinolenta que solo se agravaba cada vez más, sin que los sanadores encontraran cura alguna.

Día tras día su piel era más pálida, su figura más delgada; su cabello se caía a mechones y sus labios, antes rojos y frescos, lucían resecos y lacerados. Ya no bajaba al comedor para la cena, pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación, tendida sobre la cama temblando de frío aún con cuatro pesadas cobijas de lana y una piel de lobo encima. Quizás la noticia la pusiera mejor, quizás saber que su hija podría ser reina la haría reir como antes.

- ¡..Madre..!.- dijo la jovencita sacudiendo con cuidado el hombro de Jean Granger.- ¿..Madre..?.- el pánico comenzó a invadirla al sentir la frialdad de su piel.- Madre, despierta… madre… por favor.- con voz quebrada y manos temblorosas continuó rogando a su madre que despertara.- Mamá, por favor, me estás asustando…

Sintiendo el alma fuera de su cuerpo, giró el cuerpo delgado de su madre bajo la luz de la vela, para descubrir sus grandes ojos marrones abiertos y resecos, contemplando algo más allá de la nada.

Una mosca zumbó en el silencio de la noche, y la casa de la difunta Lady Granger se llenó de los hórridos gritos de angustia de su única descendiente y aquella última carta quedó sin respuesta para la eternidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado once años desde que el pequeño Malfoy había partido, ahora el reino estaba expectante sobre su llegada, que había sido anunciada con ostentación para el inicio del otoño, al anochecer del día siguiente se daría una gran fiesta en el castillo y se presentaría también a la prometida del príncipe.

Hermione era una mujer ahora, ya no se preocupaba por alguien a quien había escrito algunas notas cuando tenía solo seis años; desde que su madre muriera había tenido que encargarse de las tierras heredadas por su madre, así como la casa, los sirvientes, el oro y, por supuesto, su marido.

Al quedar huérfana debió buscar el apoyo de un hombre para su hogar, y la mejor propuesta había llegado del Lord Weasley, miembro importante de la sociedad, extranjero y con una pequeña hermana que cuidar.

Esa tarde, Hermione y su cuñada bordaban pañuelos de seda con hilos de oro. Con un aleteo agitado una lechuza negra como la noche se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana, mojando el piso de mármol con numerosas gotas de lluvia; atado a la pata derecha llevaba un rollo de pergamino lacrado con el escudo real.

En la inmensa sala de estar donde trabajaban apaciblemente las dos jóvenes y hermosas mujeres sólo se escuchaba el ulular de la lechuza y el suave rasgueo de los hilos al unirse a la seda.

Hermione desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, rompió el sello de la carta y leyó en voz alta:

"_Apreciable Lord Weasley_

_Con motivo del regreso de nuestro futuro soberano, se le convoca a usted y a su familia a la mascarada de bienvenida que se ofrecerá en el castillo mayor de Eilën Dracöiz el día de mañana al atardecer, para celebrar el retorno de su majestad, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Sin más por el momento, y esperando su confirmación, me despido de usted,_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley,_

_Heraldo primero de la Casa Real."_

-Valla, una fiesta más, Ginevra.- opinó Hermione, con una mueca de hastío plasmada sobre su rostro.- me parece que deberíamos aprovechar todo ese oro para cosas más productivas.

Lo cierto es que la situación en el reino era precaria, por no decir al borde de la miseria. Y no es que las casas nobles vivieran con carencias de ningún tipo, nada más lejos de la verdad, sino que las bases del reino, la gente, el pueblo, los plebeyos, ellos eran quienes comían un día sí y muchos no. La gente común pululaba de un lado a otro de la ciudadela en condiciones denigrantes, carentes de ropa limpia, prendas abrigadoras y comida que los sustentase; en muchos sentidos parecía una grosería hacer alarde del regreso de un tipo que sería seguramente tan cretino como su padre, derrochando comida suficiente para alimentar a todo el pueblo mientras éste pasaba penurias y desasistencias. Hermione, por supuesto, no había experimentado en carne propia aquellas desesperadas condiciones, pero observaba; era una mujer inteligente, no podía simplemente taparse los ojos con un fino encaje de seda para no ver la cruda y dura realidad que la rodeaba. En ocasiones, un sentimiento de incomodidad se instalaba sobre su pecho, haciéndola sentir una hipócrita consumada al compadecerse de los pobres mientras ella dormía en medio de lujos, pero hacía lo que podía: daba alimento y techo a los campesinos que llegaban a su casa en medio del infortunio, procuraba dar trabajo a los padres de las familias más necesitadas e incluso había contratado una docena de institutrices para educar por lo menos en lo más básico a los pequeños que vivían en las casuchas de los sembradíos… Lo triste era, que por mucho que lo intentara, ella sola no podría jamás terminar con el sufrimiento de su pueblo, y temía el día en que este se extinguiera, desmoronado ante la crueldad de un gobierno que en lugar de ayudarles los explotaba sin piedad.

-Tienes razón.- continuó la joven pelirroja que estaba entretenida con su bordado.- pero qué saben ellos? Ninguno tiene noción de lo que se vive tras los muros de la ciudad. No saben lo que es el hambre, el frío, la incertidumbre de sobrevivir a tientas un día más.- la voz amarga de Ginnevra encerraba un coraje mal disimulado.

Hermione se quedó meditando sobre las palabras de su cuñada, de alguna forma le parecía entender entre líneas que ella sí había vivido los periodos de asueto del reino, y aunque eso era virtualmente imposible pues era noble, no dejaba de parecerle extraño. Lo cierto es que no conocía mucho de la familia de su esposo, pero deducía bastantes cosas de comentarios lanzados al aire; aunque prefería no sacar a relucir el tema.

-Bien, y deseas ir, Ginny?

-No lo sé, tanta hipocresía me enferma, creo que prefiero quedarme en casa antes que peregrinar entre una bola de aduladores pretendiendo disfrutar de esa ridícula fiesta.

-Bueno, ésta será de antifaces, puede que sea interesante.- meditó la castaña un poco, movida por la curiosidad propia de los eventos multitudinarios.- después de todo tu ya debes buscar marido y hace mucho que no asistimos a las fiestas del castillo.

-No es para tanto, sólo soy un año menor que tú.- Ginny pareció meditarlo un poco.

Ginevra Weasley era una joven exóticamente hermosa, de una belleza surrealista, con sus largos cabellos tan rojos como la sangre y su piel tan nívea como la leche, y lo cierto es que estaba incluso sobrepasando la edad casadera. El matrimonio era un mal necesario, tanto para conservar y expandir la fortuna, como para preservar una buena imagen social, pero el amor… el amor era para los afortunados, más bien la excepción, no la regla. El matrimonio no tenía más importancia que un contrato comercial, en el que se negociaban tierras, dotes, joyas y títulos, nunca sentimientos. Como mujer, una cumple su máximo propósito como bien comerciable, y si se es hermosa, como Ginevra, probablemente contarán con el añadido prodigioso de encontrar el amor con su marido en algún momento.

-Supongo que será bueno pasar un rato por el castillo.- accedió la joven luego de sopesar la idea vagamente, se levantó de la enorme mecedora y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.- creo que por ahora iré a dar una vuelta, llegaré antes de que anochezca.- dicho esto salió dejando atrás a la desconcertada esposa de su hermano.

Esos paseos vespertinos ya se habían hecho costumbre para Hermione, aunque le intrigaba el hecho de que Ginevra siempre evadía el tema a la hora de decir a dónde salía. La tarde era tediosa, pues como dama de sociedad no tenía ninguna obligación más que lucir bien.

¿A dónde cabalgaría Ginevra, envuelta en su capa de seda negra? ¿Iría a encontrarse con algún amante anónimo? ¿O solo era su forma de escapar a una sociedad denigrante y retrógrada?

En un acto irreflexivo la joven mujer, que aún sostenía en sus manos el pergamino, salió disparada a las caballerizas, esperó tras un seto y vio partir a la pelirroja en un corcel negro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La comitiva avanzaba entre el bosque con los estandartes ondeando al viento, el veloz galopar de los caballos rompía la quietud de aquellos páramos verdes, mientras levantaban profusas nubes de polvo a su paso.

Draco Malfoy, ataviado con una armadura común y corriente cabalgaba a la cabeza del grupo, y a su derecha, muy de cerca le seguía su futuro consejero real.

El sol comenzaba a descender en el firmamento cuando finalmente las altas torres de la ciudadela aparecieron por encima de los árboles, lejanas aún.

Con un gesto discreto, su acompañante le indicó que se adelantasen un buen trecho; azuzando las monturas pronto dejaron atrás a la legión que los acompañaba, y aminorando el paso de nuevo, retiraron los yelmos de sus cabezas.

- ¿Entonces? ¿La buscarás?.- preguntó su mejor amigo alzando la voz por encima del viento.

- No lo se… probablemente ya ni me recuerda, o murió, o peor aún, está casada.- respondió el príncipe, recordando con pesar las numerosas cartas que había recibido cuando era tan solo un niño asustado en un mundo de adultos que pretendían forzarlo a crecer.

- Eres el rey del optimismo.- bufó su acompañante con cierto fastidio.- En cualquier caso, si no la buscas, si no investigas, nunca lo sabrás.

Draco meditó sobre las palabras de su amigo, tenía razón, aunque a estas alturas no sabía si era mejor quedarse con la duda o descubrir que ella estaba ya muy lejos de sus posibilidades.

Como fuere, tampoco es que pudiera casarse con ella, suponiendo que no fuera un adefesio con cara de Troll como Potter había dicho, puesto que no recordaba haberla visto nunca; él ya estaba comprometido, y a diferencia de su infancia ahora sabía que había cosas que, príncipe o no, no podría manipular a su antojo.

¿Y si resultaba que ella estaba sola? ¿Soltera, sin compromiso alguno… qué le pediría? Nunca podría humillarla pidiéndole que se convirtiese en su amante, asi que lo mismo daba si no llegaba a conocerla nunca.

Pero lo que Draco nunca consideró es que no somos nosotros quienes tenemos control sobre nuestras vidas, ni siquiera las circunstancias o las casualidades, sino el destino, con el que no podemos interferir por más que lo intentemos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los vestidos y las joyas no eran obstáculos para una mujer como Hermione, recorrió la inmensa cuadra de monturas y, al igual que su cuñada, tomó las riendas de un blanco corcel, lo montó y se apresuró a seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Una media hora después, siguiendo el rastro de su cuñada, salió de los límites de su propiedad para internarse en la profundidad desconocida del bosque.

El camino se tornaba cada vez más lúgubre, los árboles se cerraban sobre la senda dando la perfecta apariencia de una noche densa, el lastimero canto de las aves y el murmullo del viento lo hacían parecer incluso más aterrador, en algún lejano lugar aulló un lobo, y mil ecos del horrido sonido resonaron como fantasmas entre los troncos cubiertos de musgo.

Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea perseguir a una chica loca a sabrá Merlín qué lugar peligroso.

Tras casi una hora de cabalgata el sendero comenzó a despejarse, dejando ver un claro en medio de aquel bosque apabullante; una vasta extensión de césped se abría más allá de los altos robles del bosque, salpicando su verdor con el rojo encendido de las flores silvestres. Al acercarse cautelosamente, cuidando de no producir ningún sonido que la delatara, descubrió que Ginny había detenido el caballo en la orilla opuesta del claro y estaba descendiendo al suelo.

Impulsada por la curiosidad, bajó de su montura, justo ahí donde terminaba la arboleda para no ser vista, aseguró el animal a un tronco y comenzó a rodear el claro. A medida que se acercaba al punto en donde Ginny había bajado fue descubriendo entre las sombras un pintoresco conjunto de casitas pequeñas, adosadas entre los árboles, adornadas con mantas coloridas; desde pequeñas chozas hasta altas construcciones evidentemente equilibradas una sobre otra por medio de magia, aquello parecía todo un pueblo escondido en el resguardo de la naturaleza. A sus pies vio una enorme gallina revoloteando, y siguió avanzando en absoluto silencio. Con cautela y determinación se abrió paso hasta lo que parecía ser el centro de aquella pequeña comunidad y la escena que se presentaba ahí la dejó anonadada.

Desde su escondite, tras una de las casuchas, pudo observar que un grupo de gente se congregaba en ese pequeño espacio, luciendo ropas fuera de lo común, faldas amplias y frescas con volantes coloridos, blusas flojas con escotes escandalosos, fajines de seda anudados a las caderas bordados con un montón de moneditas de oro, cuentas y piedras brillantes, los cabellos al viento y los pies enfundados en curiosos zapatos de tela.

Niños medio desnudos corrían por todos lados, a penas cubiertos con coloridos harapos, varias jóvenes madres amamantaban a sus hijos así, sin pudor, frente a lo que parecía ser una asamblea. Todos los habitantes del poblado parecían estar reunidos ahí.

-Madre.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a una mujer de cabellos tan rojos como ella y besando su mano. La mujer, de estatura pequeña y expresión preocupada, esbozó una frágil sonrisa y atrapó entre sus brazos a la chica.

-Ginevra, por fin llegas.- dijo la mujer, liberando a la joven de su abrazo.- tus hermanos ya están aquí. Han traído provisiones y protección.

Detrás de unos árboles salieron dos chicos idénticos, con el cabello tan rojo como el de Ginny y su madre. Eran notablemente atractivos, con idénticos seños fruncidos de preocupación sobre sus ojos azules; vestían el atuendo propio del ejército real, con espadas al cinto y un arco enclavado en su espalda junto a un carcaj repleto de flechas emplumadas. Cargaban a rastras un enorme arcón repleto de granos, cereales y armas. Arcos destemplados, flechas resanadas, espadas melladas, largos cuchillos oxidados e incluso algunas abolladas armaduras.

-Fred, George, que gusto verlos.- saludó ella a sus hermanos con un abrazo fraternal.- cuanto tiempo.

-Lo se, pero sabes que todo es por una buena causa, ¿cierto?.- dijo uno de los hermanos, revolviendo con cariño el cabello de la chica.

-Entiendo…- respondió ella, perdida en sus pensamientos.- ¿pero no podría lograrse esto sin arriesgar la vida de todos ustedes?

-Para eso te llamamos.- dijo un hombre casi completamente calvo, pero aún así los restos de cabello que le quedaban eran de un rojo brillante.- hemos descubierto cómo podríamos salvar a la parte de nuestra tribu que aún sobrevive.

El silencio absoluto se hizo presente entre todos los congregados ahí, pendientes de las palabras de aquel hombre, que aparentemente representaba una figura de importante autoridad.

-Sólo dime que debo hacer y no dudaré ni un segundo, padre.- aseveró Ginnevra, hincando con reverencia una rodilla sobre la tierra fresca.

El padre tomó la mano de su hija y con un gesto amable la guio dentro de una carpa teñida de un deslavado azul turquesa.

Todos los pelirrojos entraron a la vivienda, seguidos de cerca por el resto de las personas que conformaban aquel extraño grupo.

Detrás de la choza más próxima, Hermione trataba de darle a su cerebro una explicación coherente para lo que acababa de ver. ¡Gitanos! Su cuñada era una gitana prófuga, y por lo visto su esposo también; ¡se había involucrado con gitanos! Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Con intención de acercarse a la reunión y enterarse de lo que pasaba ahí dentro se escabulló sigilosamente a un costado de la casa, pero en su travesía un sonido interrumpió la calma, el inocente llanto de un crío.

Desesperada por escapar antes de que alguien la viera corrió con toda su fuerza hacia su caballo, rodeando el claro, pero era demasiado tarde, un grupo de esos extraños hombres se encontraban preparando flechas para cazarla. El corazón de la castaña golpeaba contra su pecho como un tambor de guerra, con el pensamiento de que podría morir en cualquier momento y nadie lo sabría. Entre jadeos y tropiezos alcanzó por fin el abrigo del bosque, sin embargo, a punto de llegar a su montura, una salva de flechas pasó volando sobre su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió apresuradamente al caballo y emprendió el galope tendido, pero antes de poder voltear el camino una flecha rosó su brazo, dejándole una sanguinolenta flor dibujada en la manga del vestido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Frente al campamento gitano, Ginevra Weasley contemplaba con rabia la espesura del bosque, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber guiado una nueva amenaza hasta su gente. Mientras sus hermanos recogían las flechas que aun podrían ser reparadas, Ginny barajeó en su mente mil posibilidades sobre la identidad de aquel intruso, sin encontrar la relación que la llevase a conocer su identidad.

- Tendremos que mudar el campamento o volverán por nosotros.- declaró su padre colocándole apesadumbrado el brazo sobre los hombros.

- La gente no podrá soportar otra emigración.- argumentó la matriarca Weasley, frotando sus manos entre sí con preocupación.- no hay comida suficiente, y el invierno está por llegar, no lograremos huir sin perder muchas vidas en el camino.- explicó la mujer, con los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas.

- No perderemos a más.- declaró con firmeza la chica.- yo he ocasionado esto y yo lo remediaré.- prometió solemne clavando sus fieros ojos avellana sobre los de sus padres.- Descubriré quién me ha seguido y me aseguraré de que no represente ningún peligro para nosotros, ni para el plan que debo llevar a cabo.

Inmediatamente después, sin a penas despedirse, la joven subió a su montura y desfogó su rabia galopando como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las profundidades del bosque.

- Molly… yo no quiero a mi hija convertida en una asesina.- declaró Arthur con profundo pesar, abrazando cariñosamente a su esposa.

- Hay cosas en el mundo que no podemos ni debemos cambiar.- replicó la mujer, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.- Si el destino dice que nuestros hijos mancharán sus manos con sangre, que sea por un bien mayor; y si no es eso lo que debe ocurrir, entonces el destino mismo se encargará de guiarlos por otros caminos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El cielo lucía despejado, por fín, después de una noche de brutal tormenta; sobre el inmenso azul del océano una enorme embarcación de madera con tres mástiles y un poderoso rompeolas en forma de Dragón surcaba las aguas plácidamente con las velas izadas, como acariciando el mar.

Sobre la cubierta principal, un hombre veía hacia el horizonte en busca del atisbo de tierra que indicaría que había llegado a su nuevo hogar. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se perdían en la inmensidad de las olas mientras la brisa bañaba suavemente su tez blanca alborotando sus cabellos castaños; de su cuello pendía un colgante de plata que consistía en una enorme T cruzada por una rosa y una espada.

Por mucho que pensara y re pensara la situación, continuaba sin poder creer que ahora, en lugar de tomar el sitio que le correspondía por derecho de nacimiento, debía buscar asilo porque toda su vida había terminado sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Él, el Príncipe Theodore Nott buscando asilo con parientes que ni siquiera conocía, y todo porque de príncipe solo le quedaba el título. Su reino había perecido completamente a causa de la peste negra que ni la medimagia podía sanar. Navegaba con rumbo a Eilën Dracöiz, las tierras de su tío Lucius, para comenzar una nueva vida.

- Buenos días, su Majestad.- saludó una voz femenina destrás de él.

Con calma, Theodore se volvió hacia la dueña de la voz, Daphne Greengrass, y esbozó una sonrisa franca.

- Por Merlín, Daph, deja de decirme así o juro que aunque seas una chica, te golpearé.- amenazó el castaño acercándose a ella y depositando un beso sobre la frente suave de la chica.

- Y es que a caso tengo yo la culpa de que fueras creado por un Real Pene que dejó sus Reales fluidos en la Real Vag…

- ¡..Cállate..!.- clamó el príncipe con una mueca de asco.- Eres peor que Blaise!.- declaró sonriendo con burla.- y eso que es todo un cerdo vulgar.

- Hey, sin agresiones, Nott, que perfectamente podría acabar con tu Real Culo con una sola patada.- amenazó la chica con fingida indignación.-Puedo ser cerda y vulgar, pero nunca como Blaise.

- Eres increíble.- dijo Nott meneando la cabeza con resignación.- Nadie pensaría que una criatura tan bella como tu tuviese semejante boca de marinero.

- ¿Estamos en un barco, no?.- rebatió Daphne con una sonrisa cínica.- Así que oficialmente soy un rudo, malhablado y apestoso marinero honorario.

Theodore la contempló de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios; su figura era esbelta, delicada, casi frágil, sus ojos verdes, más claros que los suyos, refulgían como joyas sobre su piel fresca y pálida, combinando a la perfección con el dorado destellante de su cabello largo y lacio; y así, bañada con los rayos del sol, parecía un auténtico ángel, de esos seres etéreos que tanto adoraban los muggles en sus templos, sin embargo, él mejor que nadie sabía que aquella apariencia era completamente engañosa. No por nada Daphne Greengras era su guardia personal, la más letal y bella de las armas que hubiera conocido nunca.

Incluso así, enfundada en la pesada cota de malla y las ropas rudas de un guerrero, con sus diminutas manos enfundadas en guantes de piel de dragón, no dejaba de verse hermosa.

- Entonces, mi rudo, malhablado y apestoso marinero honorario, ¿cuánto tardaremos en tocar puerto?.- preguntó Theo, sin poder controlar sus ansias por acabar con aquel viaje de la vergüenza.

- Hey, ¿ahora me has quitado mi puesto?.- protestó una nueva voz masculina emergiendo de la escotilla, unos metros más allá.- Aquí el más asqueroso marinero dispuesto a defender su título.- reclamó el joven emergiendo a cubierta.

Siempre tan estúpido, pensó Theodore rodando los ojos. Ciertamente le tenía un gran aprecio a su hermanastro, Blaise Zabini, pues era hijo de la que fuese esposa de su padre luego de que su madre muriera al darlo a luz, por lo que habían crecido juntos desde la cuna; Blaise era rebelde, arriesgado, irreverente e irreflexivo, después de todo había tenido todo cuanto había deseado sin ninguna obligación para con nadie, no como Theo, que debía guardar las buenas formas porque algún día sería coronado Rey, aunque eso, claro, ya no pasaría jamás.

- ¿Tú? ¿Asqueroso?.- cuestionó Daphne con una sonrisa burlona.- A menos que la gente pueda ver el vertedero que tienes por moral, no creo que nadie note tu asquerosidad.

- ¿Y a quién le importa la moralidad cuando tienes esto bien puesto?.- rebatió Blaise señalando el bulto entre sus piernas.

- Eres un cerdo.- espetó la chica mirándolo con desprecio.

- Listo, yo gané.- declaró Zabini muy pagado de sí mismo, mesando sus negros cabellos que obstruían la mayor parte del tiempo sus profundos ojos azules.

- ¿Quieren callarse los dos?.- preguntó Theo con mueca de cansancio por sus estúpidas discusiones.

- No.- respondieron al unísono, mientras que al príncipe no le quedó más remedio que reír por sus tonterías.

- Bah, no importa, solo quiero saber cuándo bajaremos de este puñetero barco.

- Falta poco.- informó Zabini.- el Capitán ha dicho que al medio día tocaremos tierra, y partiremos con la comitiva que nos escoltará hasta el castillo.

- En ese caso debería ir a organizar a la guardia.- dijo Daphne, volviendo a su papel de guerrera.- Una buena formación puede ahorrarnos muchas molestias.- declaró con total seriedad mientras se alejaba en dirección a los camarotes de sus hombres.

- Por Merlín, si no fuera tan masculina, juro que le haría un par de hijos.- dijo Blaise por lo bajo a Theo.

- Lo dicho, eres un cerdo.- declaró Nott con el ceño fruncido con desaprobación.- Ella no es masculina, simplemente es una mujer que no permite que nadie la pisotee, eso es admirable.

- Lo admirable es que una chica sea la jefa de nuestra guardia.- refunfuñó Blaise con inconformidad.- es decir, se van a reir de nosotros porque una niñata sea la encargada de cuidarnos.

- El día que tu o cualquiera pueda vencerla en un combate, discutiremos sus aptitudes como guardia personal.- declaró tajantemente Nott, molesto por la ridícula opinión de su hermano.- Para mí será un orgullo que una guerrera como ella nos represente en las armas.

Zanjado el tema, Nott abandonó la cubierta, dispuesto a empacar sus pertenencias para desembarcar, dejando a un Blaise Zabini que deseaba secretamente el día en que Daphne dejase de verlo como a un insecto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione no tenía dentro de sus parámetros una reacción adecuada para lo que acababa de ocurrir, ahora era parte de una familia de delincuentes, estaba herida y sencillamente no podía pedirle una explicación a Ginny o a su marido sin delatarse sola. Una vez en su habitación sacó la varita que llevaba oculta en el sostén y apareció una tina rebosante de espuma y agua caliente.

Se desprendió de los pesados vestidos, el terciopelo blanco se había pegado copiosamente a la herida del brazo, lo despegó cuidadosamente y se sumergió en su baño. Por más vueltas que le daba no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada y presionada por encontrar la verdad. Si eran gitanos, cómo había podido Ronald hacerse Lord para casarse con ella? Por qué no vivían marginados en los bosques? Había algo turbio, y ella tenía que descubrirlo.

Luego de una larga tarde de meditación se vistió para la cena, Ronald había salido por la mañana para revisar sus tierras en la costa, por lo cual no llegaría sino hasta cinco días después.

Con un nudo en el estómago, bajó las obscuras escaleras de piedra y llegó al enorme comedor de madera negra, apenas iluminado por las numerosas velas esparcidas por la habitación, para encontrarse con que Ginevra ya estaba ahí. La servidumbre puso frente a ellas una fuente de plata con carnero horneado, una copa de vino para cada una, una bandeja repleta de frutos pequeños y una jarra con cerveza en el centro de la mesa.

Hermione, cohibida por lo que había descubierto, rehuía disimuladamente la mirada de su cuñada; el único sonido que reverberaba en las paredes del salón eran los pasos de las criadas que, solícitas, servían y retiraban los platos de la mesa; una vez terminada la comida, Hermione las despidió con un elegante movimiento de su mano y ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio, contemplándose desde el lado opuesto de la mesa sin romper el silencio.

- Creo que será conveniente asistir a la fiesta de mañana, después de todo.- anunció Ginny, con fingida cordialidad, tratando de no dar una importancia sospechosa al asunto.

-¿Y a qué se debe esa decisión? Parecías muy determinada a no asistir.- respondió la castaña, preguntándose si aquel cambio de parecer estaba influenciado por la sospechosa reunión de la pelirroja con esa gente.

-Nada en especial, simplemente estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, es tiempo de encontrarme un marido.- explicó, escueta.

- Escribiré a la modista por la mañana.- resolvió la castaña, dando por zanjado el tema para poder huir al refugio de su habitación.

Era tan inverosímil contemplar a su cuñada, la joven a la que había aprendido a querer como una hermana, a su compañera de soledades, y pensar en ella como miembro de una familia de delincuentes… sin duda debía haber una buena explicación, sin embargo, Hermione no estaba muy segura de querer escucharla, después de todo, ¿qué argumento podría ser capaz de justificar aquello? ¿De qué sucio engaño estaba siendo resignada víctima?

Aunque, por el otro lado, Ginny Weasley era la única familia que tenía; Ron, claro, era su esposo, pero a penas y lo veía entre sus idas y venidas a las propiedades de ambos, con quien realmente compartía su tiempo, su hogar y su vida era con aquella joven que al parecer llevaba sobre sus hombros un terrible secreto. Hermione ya estaba por abandonar el salón, sin embargo, esta última reflexión la hizo dudar; Ginny era más que una amiga, casi una hermana, y uno no puede simplemente volverle la espalda a aquellos a quienes se ama.

La castaña detuvo su marcha y regresó a su lugar en la mesa, clavando firmemente sus ojos castaños en los de su cuñada; no era ninguna cobarde, y ahora que había descubierto esa serie de mentiras, tenía el derecho y la obligación de saber la verdad, así que sin más rodeos inútiles fue directo al grano.

- Seguí tus pasos esta tarde.- declaró sin más, observando la mueca de confusión en el rostro de la pelirroja.- Ahora dame una buena razón para no denunciar a la banda de delincuentes a la que perteneces.

Los ojos avellana de Ginevra se abrieron con sorpresa, para apenas un segundo después amenazar con una pequeña daga extraída de su corsé el blanco cuello de la esposa de su hermano.

- Eras tú…- murmuró la chica entornando los ojos con rabia.

Impasible, Hermione continuó plantando cara frente a ella, sin amilanarse por la amenaza.

- Dame una buena razón, Ginevra, para no denunciarte por alta traición.- exigió la castaña sin siquiera parpadear.- Y deja de amenazarme con esa ridícula arma, que hay un vociferador en mi habitación esperando partir hacia el despacho del Rey si algo me ocurre.

Con la rabia enturbiando sus ojos, Ginny bajó el arma sin despegar su vista de la castaña.

- ¿Exactamente qué quieres saber?.- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.- ¿Cómo tu y los de tu clase han convertido en perros del mal a la gente desafortunada? ¿O cómo es que terminaste envuelta en una familia de delincuentes, como tu nos llamas?

- Quiero saberlo todo.- declaró la joven sin ceder ni un ápice en su expresión indiferente.

- ¿Y para qué?.- preguntó Ginny, golpeando brutalmente la mesa con un puño.- ¿Para satisfacer tu mórbida curiosidad? ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Lo ruines y despiadados que somos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?

- Si así fuera, me bastaría con mis propias conjeturas, Ginevra.- La expresión de la castaña se suavizó un poco.- Quiero que seas tú quien me lo explique, porque me niego a creer que la imagen que he concebido de ti sea completamente falsa.

- No lo entenderías aunque te lo dijera.- proclamó con desprecio la pelirroja.

- Pruébame.- dijo simplemente la castaña, sosteniendo la mirada de su interlocutora.- demuéstrame que las cosas no son como parecen.

Ginny meditó en silencio por un momento. Lo cierto es que Hermione representaba en muchos sentidos a la hermana que nunca tuvo, incluso aunque despreciara la vida privilegiada que la castaña había tenido siempre, debía reconocer que no se trataba de una mujer estúpida. Era brillante, inteligente y justa a su manera, no estaría demás darle la oportunidad de abrir los ojos a la realidad que se le había negado toda su vida

- Bien…- cedió ella, aún con cierta renuencia.- Sólo te advierto una cosa, como se te ocurra divulgar cualquier detalle sobre nosotros, morirás. Y eso incluye no decirle nada a Ron.

- ¿Qué?.- Ahora sí ya nada tenía sentido, ¿qué acaso Ronald no estaba al tanto?.- ¿Por qué?

-Eso no importa.- dijo la pelirroja evadiendo el tema, aunque a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el leve rastro de dolor en la mirada de su cuñada.

- Sí importa, Ginny.- insistió ella, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Ginevra- si voy a tratar de entender tus motivos para lo que sea que estén haciendo, es importante conocer todos los detalles.- explicó pintando una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- ¿Estás segura de querer escuchar esto?.- dudó por última vez la pelirroja.- Hay realidades que tal vez no te agraden, y entre más sepas más peligroso será para ti; con lo poco que descubriste hoy yo soy la única amenaza que tienes, pero si conoces la verdad será muy difícil dejarla pasar.

- No hay verdad que hiera más que una mentira.- declaró la castaña con aplomo, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tuviese que decirse.

Ginevra tomó asiento en la silla junto a Hermione, clavó su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, como quien tiene mucho qué decir y no tiene idea de por dónde comenzar. Una expresión de tristeza inconmensurable cruzó por sus finas facciones y finalmente estuvo lista para hablar.

-Mi familia y yo somos sobrevivimos a la caída de Kransfort, el reino del que provenimos, eso fue hace casi cien años… era el reino más poderoso de toda gran Bretaña, estaba ubicado al norte, cerca de la costa, poseía el ejército más grande, las tierras más prósperas y la pobreza no tenía cabida entre sus dominios, mi pueblo vivía feliz bajo el gobierno del rey Dumbledore.

"En tierras lejanas iniciaron las guerras por el poder, pero no era algo que preocupara mucho a mi familia, puesto que nuestro soberano sólo velaba por el bienestar de su pueblo y no por la expansión de sus tierras, la guerra, el hambre y el dolor eran algo desconocido para nosotros… así era todo hasta que Abraxas Malfoy nos declaró la guerra. Incendiaron los campos, las aldeas, los palacios; miles de súbditos perdieron la vida defendiendo a sus familias, para que al final de cuentas todo fuese en vano. Fueron tiempos difíciles, mi familia estaba bien posicionada socialmente y nos dimos el lujo de albergar a algunos cuantos desamparados en las mansiones que poseíamos a lo largo del reino, ofreciendo comida, techo y atención médica a los necesitados. Se pactó una última batalla, un último enfrentamiento en el que el ejército de Kransfort se enfrentaría contra el ejército de los aliados de Eilën Dracöiz, sería la batalla en la que se definiera nuestro destino; así habría sido si por órdenes de Malfoy no se hubiera envenenado cada río, poso o arroyo que proveyera al reino. Más de cien mil soldados amanecieron muertos el día final, casi todas las familias del reino perecieron en aquella noche maldita. Mi familia sobrevivió por encontrarse lejos y con sus propias reservas de agua, sin embargo, poco después las ciudades del reino cayeron, una tras otra, sometidas por el hambre, la enfermedad y la violencia. Llegaron a nuestras tierras, y all encontrarnos acogiendo necesitados se nos acusó de estar confabulados en contra de nuestra nueva corona, la de Eilën Dracöiz.

"Fuimos cazados, perseguidos y degradados, se nos retiró el derecho a la varita y tuvimos que utilizar nuestra magia apoyándonos en elementos de la naturaleza, poco después, mermados en número y fugitivos, nos unimos a una tribu gitana proveniente de Rumania, que había quedado atrapada dentro de la guerra.

Pasaron los años y cuando mi padre y mi madre decidieron formar una familia, se separaron de los gitanos y buscaron asilo entre los campesinos, haciéndose pasar por humildes labradores de tierra, recolectores de granos. Nos establecimos en una aldea en lo profundo del bosque, vivíamos modestamente, guardando las apariencias, como campesinos y nada más, pero uno de mis hermanos estaba inconforme, era ambicioso y deseaba salir de la miseria.

Por aquellos tiempos se ofreció una recompensa de diez mil galeones a quien denunciara un solo fugitivo proveniente de Kransfort… imagínate cuánto le dieron por denunciar a siete. Ahora tenía lo suficiente para comprar un título, tierras y reputación, después buscó una brillante mujer rica y desamparada para terminar su fachada de noble, así fue como Ronald se casó contigo.- Hermione vagaba con la mirada sobre la mesa de ébano tratando de asimilar toda esa información, resintiendo en carne propia la tristeza, la desolación y el dolor de aquella historia; después de un momento de silencio instó a Ginny con la mirada para que continuase con el relato.- A mí me llevó con él, no porque realmente sintiera cariño por mí, sino porque al casarme ganaría más tierras, y si elegía bien, incluso ganaría más poder.

Gruesas lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Hermione, no solo por su parte en aquella farsa, sino por la injusticia y la crueldad que sobrevivía hasta sus días sin que nadie hiciera nada por impedirlo. Tenía la certeza de que todo cuanto había escuchado era terriblemente cierto, no albergaba duda alguna de las doloridas palabras y el semblante desolado de Ginevra.

-Es…- la castaña buscaba iracunda el término correcto para definirlo.- es repugnante… es… es una aberración, una monstruosidad…

- Lo se, pero lo hecho, hecho está.- declaró Ginny, aún con la mirada clavada en el fuego, rememorando las desgracias de las que su gente había sido víctima por demasiados años.- Ahora solo me resta hacer lo que esté en mi mano para apoyar a la rebelión.

- ¿Rebelión?.- para Hermione aquel término resultaba completamente extraño a la práctica; ella jamás se había involucrado en temas bélicos y menos aún en temas clandestinos, sin embargo, considerando las circunstancias, cualquier lucha que intentara acabar con tanta perfidia merecía ser tomado con reverencia.

-Así es.- Ginevra asintió levemente con la cabeza y continuó.- mi hermano mayor, Bill, murió protegiendo a mis padres cuando Ronald los denunció, Charlie y Percy también fallecieron en uno de los enfrentamientos posteriores, ahora solo quedamos los gemelos, Fred y George, y yo. Ellos entraron al ejercito infiltrándose en las filas, para poder proteger a lo que queda de mi gente y llevar armas y provisiones; ahora estamos planeando una estrategia arriesgada para derrocar el reinado de los Malfoy y recuperar un poco de lo que nos pertenece por derecho, ser libres y abandonar el anonimato.

- Tu causa es justa, Ginny, y si hay algo en lo que pueda servirte mi ayuda, cuenta con ella.- aseguró Hermione tomando entre las suyas las manos de su cuñada.- No estás sola, ya no.

Una lágrima escurrió de los ojos de Ginny, justo antes de abrazar a la castaña, dejando descansar entre sus brazos toda una vida de miedos y soledades.

-Con el príncipe Draco viaja un importante Caballero; se especula que será el primer consejero real en cuanto el príncipe ocupe el trono.- murmuró la pelirroja sin despegar su rostro del hombro de Hermione.- Debo conocerlo y utilizarlo para llegar al futuro rey, por ello debo casarme con él…- explicó la chica con un hilo de voz.- Entregar mi dignidad a un cerdo para ganar la libertad de mi pueblo…

La castaña comprendió lo duro que debía ser para Ginny sacrificar su integridad por un dolor más antiguo que ella misma; con delicadeza separó a Ginny de su pecho y acarició su blanca mejilla con aire maternal.

-Así que después de todo sí te casarás.- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.- no en las mejores circunstancias, pero debes dejar de llorar; será por un bien mayor, y sea el cerdo que sea, a ningún hombre le gustan las mujeres con los ojos hinchados.- explicó al tiempo que enjugaba las lágrimas de su amiga con la manga del vestido.

-Sí, lo haré, pero también quedaré viuda muy joven, no serán más de algunos meses de infeliz matrimonio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

R

E

V

I

E

W

J

U

S

T

O

A

Q

U

I

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. El origen de todos los males

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

**Antes que cualquier otra cosa, quiero agradecer a quienes me regalaron un review en el capítulo anterior : ), de verdad, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace abrir mi correo y ver los mensajitos de fanfiction n.n**

**Como sea, este es el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. **

**En cuanto pueda me pongo a responderles!**

** "****_Cuando los caminos se tocan irremediablemente, entonces es cuando podemos hablar de destino."_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La taberna apestaba a humo de tabaco, alcohol y estiércol de los caballos atados fuera de la ruinosa puerta de madera del lugar; sobre las mesas ardían velas posadas burdamente sobre botellas vacías, y allá, en la barra, un anciano de cabellos blancos limpiaba con calma las botellas y los odres polvorientos rellenos de cualquier tipo de licor barato.

Ronald, cubierto de pies a cabeza con su sobretodo negro, atravesó el lugar ignorando las impertinencias de los borrachos diseminados por todo el sitio y se dirigió hacia la última mesa, aquella que quedaba parcialmente oculta por lo que algún día fueron unas cortinas blancas.

En cuanto tomó asiento sobre la mugrienta silla una chica escasa de ropas fue a posarse sobre sus piernas, exhibiendo sin pudor alguno sus prominentes pechos apretados sobre las cintas del corsé.

-Esta noche no, Margueritte.- susurró el hombre clavando un beso sobre los repintados labios de la mujerzuela al tiempo que introducía un galeón en medio de su escote.

Dada por satisfecha, Margueritte se retiró al tiempo que un nuevo individuo tomaba asiento en la silla frente a Ronald, igualmente cubierto por completo con una pulcra capa negra.

-Y bien, Ronald, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?.- preguntó el recién llegado clavando sus intensas pupilas grises sobre las azules del joven.

-Las mazmorras están listas.- informó Ronald, con gesto serio.- Hay todo un complejo de túneles subterráneos recorriendo las entrañas de la ciudadela en este momento.- Él mismo había supervisado su construcción, palmo a palmo, durante meses, y ahora la gran obra estaba terminada.

Ronald observó la sonrisa de su Majestad, Lucius Malfoy, sin comprender en su totalidad de qué iba todo aquello. No podía imaginarse qué fin tendrían aquellas salas de tortura brutales que el Rey había hecho instalar por todo el reino, es decir, a parte de lo obvio, el joven lord Weasley no sabía aún "quienes" serían los huéspedes de semejantes aposentos.

-Me complace tu trabajo.- aseveró el Rey, colocando discretamente un pesado saquito de terciopelo negro sobre la mesa.- considera esto un regalo de la Corona.

-¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirle?.- preguntó el lord reservándose el deber de dirigirse a su Alteza por su título, pues intuía que no sería muy favorable poner de manifiesto la presencia del Rey en semejante tugurio.

-No más de lo que ya hemos acordado.- respondió Lucius, con la mirada perdida sobre la vela que iluminaba el rudo mesón de madera.- ¿Cómo vas con las alianzas? ¿Ya hay suficientes reclutas para nuestra noble causa?

-He estado en negociaciones con algunos… candidatos.- informó el joven, reprimiendo un escalofrío.- esta semana cerraré las alianzas con la mayoría de ellos; como usted comprenderá hay algunos un poco difíciles de persuadir.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa mezquina, arrojó un par de galeones sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Espero mejores noticias al final de la semana.- dijo al tiempo en que se encaminaba hacia la salida de aquel sombrío lugar.

Ronald aguardó unos minutos más sopesando la situación cómodamente repantigado sobre la silla. ¿Para qué querría el Rey formar alianzas con semejantes… individuos? ¿Qué propósito podrían tener tantas y tantas salas de tortura? Con un movimiento fugaz deslizó el saquito negro entre su capa, escuchando el tintineo apagado de los galeones, ¿Qué más daba lo que quería ese anciano mezquino? Mientras él estuviese recibiendo tan generosa paga, poco podía importarle realmente los planes de su Majestad.

Finalmente salió de la mugrienta taberna y se encaminó a los establos, perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche caía cerrada sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo, el palacio mayor de Eilën Dracöiz refulgía con la belleza de una estrella en la obscuridad.

Miles de hadas, reales, iluminaban los jardines como pequeños fuegos artificiales inextinguibles; varios millares de velas flotaban al interior del salón principal, bañando cada rincón con su luz dorada; los imponentes estandartes de verde y plata ondeaban enhiestos a lo largo del techo y a uno y otro lado del sendero que conducía a la entrada principal; incluso se encontraban atadas a ambos lados de la puerta, vigiladas por varias docenas de domadores expertos, las mascotas predilectas de su majestad: Un robusto Colacuerno Húngaro y un imponente Galés Verde que cada tanto lanzaban increíbles llamaradas creando un impresionante arco de fuego justo sobre la entrada.

Desde el negro carruaje de ébano Hermione observó aquel derroche de magnificencia, y no fue sino hasta que observó el escudo de armas del Príncipe heredero izado en lo alto del castillo que sintió curiosidad por el chiquillo que tantas cartas le había escrito durante su infancia. Qué lejano parecía aquello ahora, tan lejano que apenas unas horas atrás había considerado la trascendencia de su fugaz amistad con el principito desvalido.

_El sol entraba a raudales por las amplias ventanas del vestidor, mientras las criadas se afanaban en zurcir y engalanar los hermosos vestidos que las señoras usarían por la noche. Hermione y Ginny permanecían quietas sobre los banquillos de peinado, aguardando mientras manos expertas peinaban con cuidado sus cabellos._

_-¿Ni siquiera un panecillo?.- preguntó Ginevra con voz casi infantil.- Uno pequeñito.- rogó, con sus enormes ojos avellana contemplando con súplica a su cuñada._

_-No, ya te he dicho que cuando una quiere entrar en uno de esos malditos corsés sin morir de asfixia no puede comer demasiado.- reprendió Hermione con una sonrisa._

_Con todo el asunto de las barbas de ballena utilizadas para dar formas a esos pequeños hijos de puta corsés, por regla general debía ayunarse prácticamente todo el día a fin de no sufrir algún desmayo por la falta de aire al momento de utilizarlos. A Hermione, personalmente, le parecía una completa idiotez tener que pasar tantas incomodidades por utilizar una prenda que ni siquiera era cómoda, sin embargo tampoco podían presentarse en el palacio vistiendo un saco de papas como si nada._

_-¡Pero si no hemos comido a penas nada!.- protestó la pelirroja con un puchero._

_-¡Oh, por Merlín! Comimos pan, queso y vino, eso es suficiente.- objetó la castaña._

_-Eso fue hace más de diez horas.- reclamó Ginny fulminándola con la mirada._

_A pesar de la mirada asesina de la pelirroja, los pensamientos de Hermione comenzaban a volar más allá del estúpido corsé, vagando sin detenerse a la correspondencia furtiva que alguna vez tuviera con el futuro Rey; una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de sus labios al recordar los deseos de Draco Malfoy por convertirla en su reina o huir tan lejos que nadie pudiese encontrarlos. Se sorprendió al recapitular sobre el paso del tiempo, qué lejos habían quedado aquellos sueños… en realidad, qué lejos habían quedado todos sus sueños; finalmente la realidad la había alcanzado y ya no había marcha atrás._

_Para estos tiempos el Príncipe seguramente sería un imbécil con aires de grandeza, tan acostumbrado a ser servido por todo el mundo que seguramente no sabría ni limpiar la mierda de su Real culo. ¡Hey, con calma!, se reprendió a sí misma, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por juzgar tan duramente y sin fundamentos a alguien que, fuese como fuese, le había brindado su amistad sincera durante algún tiempo. Como fuera, tampoco es como si asistiese a esa dichosa fiesta para ver los estragos del tiempo sobre Draco Malfoy, sino para ayudar a una noble causa que probablemente acabara con la vida del príncipe en algún momento._

Con un suspiro Hermione regresó a la realidad, deseando con toda el alma que el futuro Rey fuese un completo cretino de mierda para no sentir tanta pena cuando Ginny tuviera que deshacerse de él.

Indiferente a los pensamientos de la castaña, el carruaje se detuvo justo al pie de la impresionante escalinata de piedra que precedía al castillo; un joven mozo elegantemente ataviado abrió la puerta y con gesto caballeroso le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Apenas dio dos pasos y se arrepintió de haber acudido a la dichosa fiesta con semejantes kilos de tela encima. El vestido era hermoso, voluminoso, sí, pero muy bello; el sólido raso blanco del corsé se fundía delicadamente con el suave satín de la enorme falda, transformándose poco a poco hasta llegar al ruedo, de un impresionante color rojo sangre. Un momento después, Ginny se colocó a su lado, luciendo una expresión de total desagrado al verse envuelta en las vaporosas telas verde oliva de su atuendo.

-Más vale que cambies esa cara de troll con derrame cerebral, o ningún Caballero, por idiota que sea, querrá casarse contigo.- advirtió la castaña susurrando al oído de Ginny con voz burlona.

-¿Así está mejor, mi Lady?.- contraatacó la pelirroja, logrando una sonrisa tan dulce y natural que Hermione sintió auténtico miedo por ese pequeño demonio que era su cuñada.

Escoltadas por los mozos de palacio se internaron en la fiesta al tiempo en que colocaban sobre sus rostros idénticos y sencillos antifaces, rojo para Hermione y verde para Ginevra.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para aquellas horas, seguramente estaría comenzando la recepción en el castillo de la ciudadela, a la que por supuesto él no podía asistir; no solo porque había mentido a su desesperante esposa diciendo que viajaría a la costa, sino porque tenía cosas mucho más placenteras en qué pensar.

A lomo de su montura, un enorme caballo cobrizo de crines largas y onduladas, Ronald Weasley prácticamente volaba sobre la ribera del río; el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, haciendo notar a través de la fina camisa de lino un abdomen marcado de músculos perfectamente definidos, pectorales firmes, brazos fuertes y una espalda poderosa. El viento agitaba sus largos cabellos ondulados, rojos y brillantes en contraste con sus azules pupilas y la blancura de su piel.

A pesar de la calma que le ofrecía la noche, no pudo evitar pensar en las interrogantes que lo acosaban desde que había puesto sus… habilidades al servicio de su Majestad. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría sacando tan buen negocio precisamente por entregar a su familia? Siete gitanos, cuyo parentesco obvió el Rey solo para conservarlo bajo su servicio. Si en algún momento hubo arrepentimiento alguno, fue brutalmente borrado de su mente al recibir por primera vez en la vida el dinero y la posición que él sabía que merecía.

Por Merlín, solo un idiota podría haber aceptado vivir como una escoria marginal solo para permanecer con su patética familia venida a menos.

Como fuera, lo que ahora no le permitía relajarse plenamente era precisamente las encomiendas que su Majestad había depositado en él.

Primero fueron simplemente las capturas; aún recordaba su estupefacción cuando su Majestad, sin que él fuese ningún tipo de guerrero, le había enviado a supervisar la aprehensión de una infinidad de magos y brujas de las numerosas aldeas del reino. Habían apresado tanto jóvenes como ancianos, todos trasladados sin juicio previo hacia una vieja fortaleza del ejército que ya ni siquiera era utilizada. Después fue la construcción de las salas de tortura, o mazmorras, como a Lucius le gustaba llamarlas: una serie de túneles con cientos de celdas a cada lado que corrían bajo la ciudadela principal, alternándose cada tanto con enormes anfiteatros subterráneos cuyo futuro uso desconocía por completo. Para ello se había destinado a los prisioneros, quienes habían sido la mano de obra sin paga encargada de construir semejante proeza arquitectónica.

Estaban también las famosas alianzas, claro, aunque el tema que verdaderamente le parecía más allá de lo extraño eran las misiones de exploración. Un par de meses atrás, provisto de una pequeña comitiva, había visitado uno por uno los reinos muggles de toda Britania, reportando al Rey todo tipo de datos, población, tipo de gobierno, leyes y riquezas. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Para qué serviría aquella información a su Majestad? No lo sabía, y más allá de mera curiosidad, realmente tampoco le importaba, y tampoco era ni el momento ni el lugar para entrar en especulaciones retorcidas.

Saliendo de sus divagaciones de pronto se encontró frente a una impresionante extensión de agua se abría ante su vista, un espejo perfecto que reflejaba detalladamente cada rayo de luna sobre su superficie; disminuyendo el paso del caballo desvió por la orilla del lago y continuó su travesía hacia la orilla opuesta, la frágil vereda era propia de un cuento de hadas, iluminada por motas de luz y los rayos lunares filtrados entre los árboles bañando todo de plata; disminuyó el ritmo de la cabalgata y aspiró con deleite el aroma a tarta de melaza que inundaba el ambiente.

Se dibujó entre las sombras una pequeña casita, un recinto de ensueño; un delicado camino de piedras grises y azules conducía a una morada de aspecto fantasioso, una curiosa chimenea sobresalía por uno de los muros exhalando un humo casi violeta de apariencia suave y con olor a lavanda, el techo de tejas deslavadas caía en parte aguas desde la parte superior de la construcción, una enredadera crecía libre al pie de una ventana y caprichosas flores coloridas iluminaban a los gnomos correteando en el jardín. En las ventanas se adivinaba un fuego cálido y apacible a través de las amarillentas cortinas de encaje. Llegado al arco de entrada bajó del caballo, se ciñó la capa y acomodó sus cabellos descuidadamente; con una floritura de la varita apareció un inmaculado ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un lazo azul. Avanzó sobre el camino de piedra y abrió la puerta de aquella extraña casa, unos brazos pálidos se enroscaron a su cuello y una larga melena platinada cubrió sus hombros, sus labios delgados y fríos se unieron a unos completamente cálidos, suaves y rosados; después de algunos momentos se separaron y unos ojos tan azules como los suyos lo observaban con absoluta adoración. Por fin en casa, pensó Ronald.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A pesar de encontrarse siete pisos por encima de la concurrencia, el murmullo de la fiesta llegaba hasta sus habitaciones; era sencillamente idiota esperar que toda aquella gente festejara la llegada de un príncipe al que ni siquiera conocían y que el se sintiera honrado por el reconocimiento de un montón de lame botas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Y no es que no le importara su reino, de hecho le importaba demasiado, solo que para él las personas indispensables no eran el grupo de aduladores que se reunía hoy en el castillo, sino aquellos que mantenían funcionando día tras día el reino de sus ancestros.

Para Draco Lucius Malfoy el valor de Eilën Dracöiz no radicaba en sus nobles, los títulos o las relaciones, sino en el campesino que labraba la tierra, el comerciante que abastecía las mesas de cada familia, el soldado que peleaba por su pueblo, y toda la gente que a pesar de vivir con carencias y necesidades se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer y trabajar para el imperio que su familia había forjado.

A ellos es a quienes deberíamos hacer una fiesta, pensó para sí, no a estas malditas sanguijuelas que no son capaces de trabajar ni para ganar el agua que se beben.

-¿Su Alteza ya está listo para que sus Reales pelotas sean lamidas por cada aristócrata de este reino?.- preguntó una voz desde la puerta con tono burlón.

-Vete a la mierda.- respondió escuetamente el príncipe, intentando por enésima vez acomodar su estúpida corona de la forma correcta.

-¡Oh, vamos, olvida las lamidas a tus reales bolas ¡tengo hambre!.- protestó el joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos verdes acercándose al príncipe.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre, Potter, y no comerás a menos que encuentre una forma de que esta maldita cosa quede derecha.- amenazó el joven señalando la sencilla corona de plata y esmeraldas que oscilaba sobre su cabeza.

-Eres el futuro Rey, ¿no? ¿Qué más da si está chueca? Puedes decir que es una costumbre que adoptaste en la corte del lejano reino de Pottermoore.- aseguró el pelinegro con total seriedad.

-Ese reino no existe, y si existiera, seguro que no tendría un nombre tan ridículo.- objetó el príncipe enarcando una ceja elegantemente.

-Ese es el punto.- explicó el chico esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ellos no saben que no existe.

Draco soltó una carcajada sincera, acomodó la maldita corona de cualquier manera y se encaminó hacia la recepción junto con su mejor amigo y futuro consejero Real.

-Y solo para que conste, Pottermoore es un nombre genial.- acotó el caballero mientras se acercaban a las puertas del salón.- Algún día alguien nombrará así algún reino, y te aseguro que todos querrán vivir en él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Toda la nobleza mágica se encontraba ahí, poco a poco el recinto se había ido llenando de Lores, Ladies, Sires, Condes, Duques y demás títulos pomposos, de tal manera que ahora Hermione y Ginevra compartían la mesa con un grupo de ancianas de aspecto cretino, que se dedicaban a mirar con reprobación cómo Ginny acomodaba sus senos dentro del corsé descaradamente, sin saber que lo hacía precisamente con la intención de molestarlas.

-Deja de hacer eso.- murmuró la castaña al oído de su cuñada con reprobación.- No sabemos si tu desconocido futuro esposo está mirando.

-¿Y a quién le importa?.- protestó la pelirroja sonriendo con malicia.- Será un incentivo para él saber que éstas serán suyas.- dijo apretando sin pudor sus senos entre las manos.

-También sería un incentivo para él saber que no han sido ya admiradas por todo el reino.- objetó la castaña sin mirarla, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras respondía a lo lejos el saludo de uno de los amigos de su esposo.

-Bah, le quitas todo lo divertido.- refunfuñó Ginny, dejando en paz sus atributos.

En ese momento, desde algún lugar cercano a la mesa principal, el tintineo de una copa captó la atención de todos los presentes, mientras un joven de aspecto esmirriado, vestido elegantemente, hacía su aparición al centro del salón.

-Su Majestad, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, soberano de Eilën Dracöiz, desea dirigirles algunas palabras.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y un hombre de imponente estatura y cabellos platinados tomó sitio frente a la mesa principal. Lucius Malfoy podría ser un bastardo, pero definitivamente ilustraba a la perfección el aspecto que debía tener un auténtico Rey.

Sus cabellos rubios, casi blancos caían con soltura sobre su espalda, contrastando con la túnica negra y plata que envolvía su varonil figura; la corona se ceñía de una forma tan natural sobre su frente de alabastro que parecía haber nacido para portarla, y a juzgar por su gesto prepotente seguramente él pensaba que había sido así. Los ojos grises del monarca se pasearon sobre toda la concurrencia sin observar a nadie en especial para finalmente detener su mirada sobre la puerta principal del salón.

-Es para mí un honor contar con su presencia esta noche, que celebren conmigo mi dicha y compartan mis alegrías.-Los ojos grises del rey paseaban de un lado a otro de la estancia, mientras Hermione escuchaba la sarta de blasfemias que Ginny profería contra él en voz baja.- Si este reino ha prosperado es por ustedes, por su noble sangre regando los campos del progreso de nuestra raza. Y es en honor a esa magnificencia que me complace anunciar el inicio de una nueva era para todos aquellos que llevamos dentro de nuestras venas el legado mágico que fuera concedido a nuestros ancestros desde la noche de los tiempos; no habrá progreso sin sacrificios, no habrá grandeza sin esfuerzo, y no ha de forjarse la historia sin que cada uno de nosotros escribamos de nuestro puño y letra sobre sus páginas. Mis muy estimados súbditos, Eilën Dracöiz emprende su camino a la inmortalidad, y esta noche todos serán testigos de su comienzo. Me complazco en brindar la bienvenida a mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, el único y legítimo heredero a este trono.

En ese instante, traspasó las puertas el hombre más hermoso que Hermione había visto nunca. Sí, hermoso, no afeminado ni andrógino, sino hermoso, bello de la manera viril en la que solo puede serlo el más perfecto de los hombres.

El príncipe superaba en estatura incluso a su padre; su cuerpo era firme, fuerte y atlético, sin embargo, a pesar de su imponente talla se movía con una elegancia casi surrealista, reflejando seguridad absoluta en los ojos de plata que adornaban su rostro de piel tan blanca como la leche. Todo, desde el despeinado cabello rubio hasta las afiladas facciones, inspiraba respeto y seducción a partes iguales.

Y a Hermione… a ella le inspiraba decir Si a todo cuanto saliera de sus delgados y pálidos labios.

El príncipe hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante su padre, y después saludó con gesto elegante a toda la concurrencia, cruzando a penas un instante su mirada de acero con los ojos marrones de la castaña.

Ante esto, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron sonrojadas y desvió la mirada, abofeteándose mentalmente por estar babeando como una idiota por un tipo que probablemente solo había vuelto para joder más al pueblo.

En ese momento, antes de que pudiera seguir ridiculizándose a sí misma, Ginny llamó su atención con un discreto toque sobre su hombro, instándola a mirar al caballero que atravesaba el lugar ahora.

Era un joven de cabello azabache con ojos de esmeralda, verdes, oscuros y refulgentes, su complexión era similar a la del príncipe, pero su postura no era tan agraciada como la del rubio, por el contrario, era desafiante y orgullosa, propia de un guerrero consumado en las artes del combate. Sobre su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa despreocupada y sus andares eran bruscos, pesados y varoniles.

Ginny dejó escapar una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio tomar asiento junto al príncipe, se inclinó hacia su cuñada y susurró con voz dulce "¿Qué te parece mi futuro esposo?".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche sin luna se cernía sobre el campamento mientras el crepitar del fuego acompañaba la voz de los hombres que ahora descansaban en torno a la hoguera; habían instalado las tiendas junto a un río de aguas claras justo después del ocaso, agotados por la cabalgata desde la costa.

Daphne Greengras se encontraba sentada sobre una roca cercana al fuego; sin las ropas de combate parecía una de esas ninfas del bosque con sus largos cabellos rubios que casi siempre permanecían trenzados sobre su espalda ahora sueltos sobre sus hombros. La luz dorada de la hoguera iluminaba su piel de seda, convirtiéndola en una auténtica visión divina, con su suelto vestido de gasas blancas largo hasta los tobillos y los pies desnudos disfrutando del tacto del musgo suave que crecía por todos lados. Sólo le falta una de esas coronas de flores, pensó Theodore Nott, que la observaba detenidamente mientras salía de su tienda, sí, la corona y que alguien le quite esa maldita espada de la mano. El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa resignada mientras se encaminaba hacia la chica; esa apariencia de doncella virginal y desvalida era solo eso: apariencia. Él mejor que nadie era testigo de las numerosas vidas que habían sido segadas por esas manos pequeñas y delicadas. Daphne era como un diamante, hermoso pero indestructible.

Tomó asiento junto a la rubia y la observó más detenidamente aún, percatándose de que bajo la delgada tela se transparentaban un par de pequeños y rosados pezones.

-No es posible que andes por ahí mostrando tus… intimidades sin que nadie te diga nada.- murmuró el joven sacándola de su exhaustivo análisis del mapa que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

-Primero, no son intimidades, el cuerpo humano es algo natural, no deberíamos ser los únicos animales en el mundo que se avergüenzan de su naturaleza.- objetó la chica, volviendo sus ojos verdes hacia los de él.- y segundo, quiero ver que alguno de estos brutos voltee a verme de manera sucia sin que su cabeza termine ensartada en mi lanza.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de sus guerreros se atrevería jamás a faltarle el respeto de aquella manera, y no es que ignoraran las formas que se escondían bajo las armaduras, sino que sencillamente ella haría efectivas sus promesas de castración sin anestesia.

-Como sea, deberías ponerte uno de esos… cosas para chicas, para que no se te vean los emmm…- Theodore Nott pareció ligeramente abochornado mientras buscaba la palabra correcta.

-Pezones, Nott, pezones.- dijo ella rodando los ojos.- Por Merlín, no puedes ser tan mojigato; le chupaste los pezones a tu madre cuando naciste, y luego a la nodriza, y después a sabrá Morgana cuántas mujeres más, así que di las cosas como son.

-Mierda, ¿es que uno no puede tratarte como a una chica?.- replicó el joven entornando los ojos.- Solo intentaba hablarte con propiedad.

-Prefiero el realismo sobre la propiedad.- explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, soy tu Jefa de Armas, no una chica.

-Como sea, ¿cuánto crees que tardaremos en llegar a Eilën Dracöiz?

-He estudiado hasta el cansancio todos y cada uno de los mapas que conseguimos sobre Britania, pero aún así no tengo idea.- declaró Daphne con la voz cargada de frustración.

-¿Y cómo es que la florecita es nuestra Jefa de Armas si no sabe ni leer un mapa?

La voz de Blaise Zabini se hizo presente en cuanto tomó asiento al otro lado de la chica, que rodó los ojos con fastidio ante el comentario.

-Eilën Dracöiz y todas sus tierras están protegidas por un encantamiento inmarcable.- explicó la rubia como si hablara con un retrasado mental.- Eso significa que no pueden ser ubicadas ni plasmadas sobre mapa alguno, idiota.

-¿Y quién en su sano juicio haría algo así?.- objetó el pelinegro, indignado por la explicación.- Es decir, ¿cómo sabe el desquiciado de tu tío cuáles son sus dominios y dónde está cada cosa?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Theo.

-Cada hechizo inmarcable tiene un depositario, que en este caso es el Rey; sólo él es capaz de ilustrar en un mapa la extensión y fronteras de su reino.- explicó el príncipe con paciencia.- y hasta donde yo se es muchísimo más grande que la pequeña isla que aparece en los mapas muggles.

Con gesto hastiado la chica lanzó el dichoso mapa al fuego.

-En cualquier caso, los enviados del Rey dicen que mañana por la noche llegaremos a la ciudadela, así que ¿cuál es el problema?.- cuestionó Blaise con tono indolente.

-El problema es que si no conozco el terreno por donde pasaremos no podré protegerlos adecuadamente.- murmuró Daphne con desagrado.- No es como si fuéramos de día de campo, Zabini; es importante saber dónde está la aldea más cercana por si alguien sale herido y necesita atención de un sanador, o en caso de que perdamos nuestras provisiones.

-Pero ellos ya lo saben…

-Sí, pero yo no, Blaise, y no me gusta depender de extraños para hacer mi maldito trabajo.- dijo la rubia zanjando la discusión con rabia y frustración a partes iguales.

Dicho esto, Daphne se levantó de la roca y se encaminó hacia su tienda, dando desde la puerta instrucciones precisas de cuáles serían los turnos para dormir y vigilar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El banquete había finalizado por fin, los criados de palacio danzaban ahora entre las largas mesas recogiendo los vestigios de la gran cena; mientras tanto, la orquesta real interpretaba una compleja y bellísima pieza que ya se había prolongado por un montón de angustiosos minutos. Las buenas formas dictaban que fuese el príncipe quien abriera el baile, puesto que el festejado era precisamente él, sin embargo, a nuestro platinado príncipe no le apetecía en lo más mínimo invitar a una de esas vacías mujeres a exhibirse con él mientras sonreía como una estúpida y escalaba mentalmente varios estratos sociales en menos de tres minutos. Por qué darles la satisfacción? Él también era una persona, no solo un trofeo o un objeto cualquiera, y a riesgo de sonar aún más arrogante, ¿habría entre todas aquellas mujeres una que mereciera su mínimo interés?

Draco Malfoy contemplaba con aburrimiento la pista de baile, tratando de ignorar la mirada asesina que le daba su padre; si tanto quería tener un baile ¿por qué no lo abría él? Pensaba el rubio con cierto despotismo.

- Vamos, Malfoy, solo escoge a una e invítala a bailar y ya.- dijo Potter de pronto, contemplando de reojo al Rey.- A tu padre se le va a salir el ojo si sigue mirándote así.

- Por mi se le pueden salir los dos.- respondió Draco sin siquiera mirarlo.- En serio, Potter, ¿qué demonios les hace pensar que voy a darle importancia gratuita a alguna de esas chicas que ni siquiera me conocen?

- Bueno…- el pelinegro bajó la voz hasta ser apenas un susurro.- Hay alguien que sí te conoce…

- Alguien que probablemente está muerto, casado, o se largó de aquí, Potter.

- Nadie se fija en esos detalles.- argumentó el ojiverde restándole importancia.- el punto es que, como tu futuro consejero real, debo insistir en que cumplas el papel de príncipe, porque, quieras o no, tienes un lugar qué mantener, así que simplemente fija tus pequeños ojos de baba de hipogrifo en alguna incauta y baila como si tu vida dependiera de ello o si no…

- ¿O si no qué, Potter?.- respondió el rubio con mirada amenazante.

- O si no tendré que lanzarte un tarantallegra y el reino nunca olvidará la imagen de su futuro rey danzando como thestrall en celo por todo el salón.- amenazó Potter con semblante serio.

Lo peor de la situación era precisamente que Harry Potter era capaz de hacer semejante estupidez, y eso Draco lo sabía muy bien, de manera que a regañadientes echó una mirada más profunda a la audiencia femenina, cuando de pronto algo, o mejor dicho, alguien captó su atención.

Una chica pelirroja innegablemente bella miraba con insistencia hacia la mesa principal, sin ser demasiado obvia para caer en lo vulgar, pero tampoco siendo demasiado discreta para pasar desapercibida; lo curioso era que ella no lo miraba a él, sino que sus ojos escondidos tras un antifaz verde parecían buscar constantemente a Potter; sin embargo, eso no fue lo que capturó su completa atención, sino la joven que estaba junto a ella.

Sería ridículo decir que de un lado a otro del salón observó su rostro y vio que era bello, no, no era eso, ni tampoco las formas prominentes que marcaba su vestido, el talle delicado, los senos abundantes, ni el largo cuello de cisne; lo que él apreció como algo único e indefinible en ella es simplemente eso: indefinible.

Podría llamarlo magnetismo, atracción, impulso, pero sería estúpido poner un nombre a algo tan mágico que perdería su efecto tras ser etiquetado de cualquier forma. Ante la mirada atónita de su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy se adelantó a cruzar el recinto en medio del silencio sorpresivo de la orquesta y las voces apagadas de sus comensales.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione, que se entretenía charlando con una anciana bruja, amiga de su madre cuando vivía, congeló su sonrisa por un instante al percatarse del silencio opaco que de pronto la rodeaba.

-Buenas noches, mi Lady, ¿sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza?

La voz masculina y desconocida le hizo voltear hacia su dueño, y automáticamente su corazón colapsó hasta su estómago. Exactamente qué se supone que hacía el Príncipe heredero de Eilën Dracöiz pidiéndole un baile? Exactamente qué se supone que debería hacer ella?

-Lo siento, a mi marido no le agradaría que bailara con otro hombre en su ausencia.- soltó en respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa sobria, casi mecánica, aprendida desde siempre para darse a respetar en sociedad.

La ceja del príncipe se arqueó con escepticismo, como si no pudiese concebir un mundo en el que alguien se negara a hacer su voluntad, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Hermione.

-Me temo que no puedo aceptar su negativa.- dijo el príncipe con voz calma, para después argumentar casi en un susurro.- Si desprecia mi invitación será humillante, pondría de manifiesto que ni siquiera conozco a mi corte lo suficiente como para saber cuáles damas están casadas y cuáles no.

-Me temo que no puedo aceptar su invitación.- respondió con calma la castaña, para después agregar, imitando a Malfoy.- No es problema mío que pretenda gobernar un pueblo del que no sabe nada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry Potter observaba desde su sitio el rictus serio de su mejor amigo; desconcertado se encaminó junto a éste y percibió vagamente la conversación con la mujer castaña, lo suficiente como para saber que habían pateado épicamente el real culo de su futuro Rey.

-Oh, qué terrible confusión.- exclamó el caballero, en dirección a Draco.- ésta no es la dama que había solicitado bailar con usted, Alteza; cuando señalé en esta dirección me refería a la señorita de allá.- explicó el ojiverde señalando con la mirada a una joven rubia que se encontraba un par de asientos más allá.

-Oh, entiendo.- dijo Hermione sin dejar su sonrisa condescendiente.- justamente le explicaba a Su Majestad que soy una mujer casada.

Sin dar mayor explicación, y tratando de ocultar su contrariedad, Draco Malfoy fue a proponerle el baile a la joven rubia, siguiendo el juego de Potter y sintiendo en cierta forma minada su confianza al ser rechazado sin la mayor consideración por una simple aristócrata siendo él el futuro Rey.

-Me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de acompañarme en esta pieza.- ahora Harry se dirigía a la belleza pelirroja que le había deslumbrado brutalmente momentos antes de llegar a la mesa, al tiempo en que Draco y la rubia bailaban los primeros acordes de la pieza inaugural.

Con una sonrisa Ginny tendió su mano hacia el que sería su futuro esposo; él la ayudó a incorporarse y le ofreció su brazo. Justo antes de dirigirse a la pista, el caballero posó sus ojos verdes sobre Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa déspota.

-Por cierto, si está casada, ¿no debería honrar su voto portando el anillo nupcial? Así pareciera una invitación abierta para cualquier hombre.

Las últimas palabras del imbécil caballero resonaban con furia en el pensamiento de Hermione. ¿Es que acaso ese idiota insinuaba que era una mujer fácil? Con cierta molestia contempló su dedo anular desnudo, reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber olvidado ponérselo antes de salir al castillo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucius Malfoy, cómodamente sentado en el imponente trono que señalaba su cargo, su privilegio, vigilaba discretamente el paraje más allá de la ventana junto a él, en espera de la señal que daría partida al plan que tantos años de su vida había consumido hasta ahora.

_La lluvia empapaba sus ropas completamente, mientras el viento gélido acalambraba sus músculos, endureciéndolos, tensándolos hasta producir un agónico ardor a cada movimiento de su ser. En todos sus años, ni siquiera cuando tomó la corona, jamás había llegado tan al norte de Eilën Dracöiz; más de 30 días de galope tendido le separaban de la cabecera del reino, pero poco le importaba, ahora su vida no tenía sentido alguno, él mismo no tenía propósito alguno más que morir, morir con la esperanza de trascender a donde quiera que fuesen las almas y encontrarse con ella._

_Ella, que le había mostrado la más absoluta felicidad y a su vez la más profunda de las tristezas. Ella que no sonreiría una vez más, ella que no volvería a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, ella que no lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. Ella, su amor, cuya vida había escapado de sus ojos azules en medio de un charco de sangre, sin poder hacer nada para retener su alma dentro del cuerpo pálido y destrozado._

_En algún punto cercano un rayo golpeó con furia la punta de un árbol centenario, prendiéndolo en llamas como una antorcha gigante en medio de la nada; un punto de luz en aquella noche eterna que habitaba al norte de Eilën Dracöiz, el fuego iluminando los hielos inmortales que se elevaban como grandes montañas de cristal._

_De un momento a otro la lluvia se convirtió en nieve, bañando de pequeños copos plateados la piel de lobo que forraba su capa; el caballo, cansado hasta lo imposible se tambaleó con brusquedad, para después desplomarse sobre la tierra congelada sin dar tiempo al joven rey de bajar de la montura._

_El pesado cadáver del caballo aplastó sus piernas, no lo suficiente para causar un daño serio, pero sí para provocarle un dolor terrible a cada paso. Con manos torpes por el frío desató los fardos que pendían de la silla, que no eran apenas nada más que las provisiones que le quedaban, su espada, algo de ropa y una bolsa llena de oro. Era acaso su destino encontrar la muerte en aquel lugar? Frío, solitario, muriendo sin pena ni gloria como un perro sarnoso, a merced de la desolación._

_No era eso lo que buscaba desde un principio? No era aquella la razón por la que había retado a la vida? No era ese su motivo para enfrentar en solitario todas aquellas bestias a las que temían los magos? Y como si fuese una cruel ironía del destino, ahí estaba, en el confín del mundo, después de vencer dragones, acromántulas, chupasangres, basiliscos… tan pérfido el sino que cargaba sobre su espalda que no había sido capaz de morir, aún._

_En medio de la brutal ventisca un sonido llegó hasta él, primero como un toque lejano, después como una atronadora melodía que taladraba sus oídos; era el sonido de un tambor, una percusión que parecía multiplicarse hasta el infinito, desdoblando su sonido, atascándolo en los ecos árticos que le rodeaban._

_No era un tambor, era su propio corazón; su corazón sonando fuera de su cuerpo. Su corazón sonando dentro del árbol de fuego, consumiéndose entre las brasas de aquella hoguera gigantesca._

_Hipnotizado por el sonido, sus pasos lo llevaron junto al holocausto de sus latidos, donde contempló con fascinación cómo las brasas volaban por los aires pintando la nieve de negro con las cenizas._

_¿Era ese su camino? ¿Abandonarse a los brazos de la muerte en medio de aquel páramo negro y calcinado? ¿Habría de cubrirse su cuerpo con la nieve de una muerte desolada?_

_El joven rey, sintiéndose vencido, abrumado por la grandeza de su reino y la insignificancia de su poder, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tierra yerma, permitiéndose entonces llorar por ella._

_Cuánta fue la alegría al tomarla por esposa; cuán feliz había sido entre sus brazos, anhelando el momento del día para mirar sus ojos de cielo y perderse entre las notas de su risa, cristalina como un riachuelo, inmaculada como una flor de invierno. Cuánta calidez le había inundado al tocar su vientre hinchado y saber que dentro palpitaba un corazón nuevo, engendrado por él, encarnado por ella._

_Copiosas lágrimas hicieron camino por su rostro níveo, cristalizando sus ojos grises, anegados de dolor._

_Aquel día… aquel día escuchó el corazón nuevo latir en la habitación, al tiempo en que el corazón de Narcissa se detenía para jamás continuar. Aquella criatura repulsiva había robado sus latidos, el calor de su piel, robó también sus largas pestañas, e incluso la sangre de su precioso cuerpo. Aquella criatura inmunda desgarró el cuerpo amado y llegó hasta sus brazos embarrado en la sangre que manaba de los despojos inertes de la mujer que amó._

_Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella; la última imagen de Narcissa era el rictus de dolor instalado en su rostro ojeroso, demacrado, agonizante… y después, nada, solo un montón de sábanas carmesí, charcos de sangre goteando del dosel de la cama; un velo cubriendo su rostro, su cuerpo expuesto en penosa desnudez, deformado cruelmente por la gestación, abierto en canal como una res, exponiendo sus entrañas. La grotesca herida que ese ser repugnante había utilizado para salir._

_Poco importaba que la matrona dijese que había sido su decisión, que la criatura estaba impedida de salir por la vía normal, que Narcissa deseaba salvarle; ¿qué más daba que el pequeño monstruo hubiera muerto ahogado en su propia inmundicia mientras el pudiese verla sonreír de nuevo? A caso ese pedazo de carnes blandas valía la pena para perderla a ella?_

_No soportaba verlo, tocarlo, ni siquiera respirar su mismo aire; no lo había matado aún, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque hacerlo no le devolvería al amor de todas sus vidas. ¿Qué sentido tendría regalarle la muerte sin antes haber sufrido por el dolor que había causado?_

_-¿Y quién ha dicho que su muerte no podrá devolverla?_

_La voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos; aún con lágrimas en los ojos desenvainó la espada con torpeza, incorporando su cansado cuerpo, dispuesto a atacar._

_Una figura obscura avanzó lentamente desde detrás de la hoguera; era una mujer, o algo similar. _

_Tenía formas femeninas, pero era como si una infinidad de sombras hubiesen decidido conformar un cuerpo, más una silueta que una mujer. Poco a poco, de las propias sombras emergió una cabeza de piel tan blanca como la nieve que los rodeaba, el rostro femenino, delicado, como moldeado precisamente para ser bello; una larga cabellera tan roja como el fuego se agitó con el viento, enroscándose de forma etérea en torno a un par de brazos pálidos, lánguidos, enfermizos._

_La mujer de las sombras avanzó lentamente hacia él, y conforme a su cercanía encontró que sus ojos eran rojos, como la sangre coagulada en una herida de combate y emanaba de ella el olor dulce y nauseabundo de la carne podrida; sin embargo, lo que le hizo retroceder con absoluto horror fue observar su piel con detalle: mil costuras surcaban su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos, mil costuras que enlazaban un trozo de piel con el siguiente. Pieles blancas, pero que de ninguna manera podrían haber pertenecido al mismo cuerpo. _

_-¿Qué demonios eres tu?.- su voz, quebrada por el horror, fue a penas un murmullo en el viento, sin embargo "eso" sonrió._

_-Yo soy tu destino, Lucius Malfoy… Yo soy Ereshkigal, Señora de la muerte y la resurrección._

Una fugaz luz roja iluminó el cielo brevemente, lejos, más allá de las murallas; una media sonrisa se enclavó en el rostro del Rey. El primer paso está en marcha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La hoguera crepitaba en el centro del campamento; los críos dormían ya, solo unos pocos gitanos permanecían despiertos, haciendo la guardia, entre ellos Arthur Weasley.

La noche se había nublado poco a poco, hasta alcanzar esa claridad abrumadora propia de las tormentas, sin embargo, ninguna gota de lluvia había caído aún.

-Patriarca, debería ir a descansar.- dijo de pronto uno de los hombres, desperezándose en su lugar.- Pasa ya de la media noche, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo.

Arthur se incorporó de la piedra donde descansaba, ignorando por completo al joven; avanzó algunos pasos vacilantes hacia las inmediaciones del claro y permaneció inmóvil, como escuchando algún lejano mensaje que nadie más podría comprender.

-Arthur…

Molly Weasley apareció detrás de los hombres de la guardia, que preocupados comenzaron a tensar los arcos que pendían de sus espaldas. El hombre mayor dirigió una mirada indescifrable a su esposa, suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a los jóvenes.

-Hoy se derramará sangre, lo han dicho los silfos.- declaró el hombre con tristeza.- si de algo ha de servir, cuando menos no es la sangre de los nuestros. Apaguen todos los fuegos, resguarden a sus familias; nadie debe salir esta noche.

-Pero la guardia…- objetó quedamente uno de los hombres.

-No será necesaria hoy.- ni tampoco suficiente, pensó el patriarca para sí.

Dicho esto, pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa y se encaminó a su propia tienda, cerrando con celo las pesadas cortinas que servían de puerta y apagando toda luz en el interior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ronald dormía plácidamente sobre el lecho de plumas, ajeno a la inquietud que experimentaba la dueña de la casa donde ahora descansaba.

La joven rubia, pálida como la luna llena, permanecía con la mirada fija en algún punto de la lejanía, sosteniendo en su mano un curioso farol de cristal azul, que apenas iluminaba tenuemente las piedras grises del camino.

Con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta de su hogar, posó su mano izquierda sobre el quicio de la puerta y murmuró un complejo conjuro. De su mano nació una suave luz dorada, casi imperceptible, que se expandió por toda la casa, envolviéndola por completo. Ahora él estaría seguro.

Ni el más mínimo murmullo interrumpía el abrumador silencio que de pronto había inundado el bosque, solo sus pasos ligeros y rápidos generaban algún sonido. Después de caminar por casi una hora, Luna Lovegood se encontró con un antiguo pozo de piedra negra cubierto por una robusta tapa de madera, casi sin esfuerzo la quitó de encima y clavó su mirada en el reflejo que le devolvían las aguas al fondo.

En lugar de agua, el pozo contenía una substancia tan negra como la noche, más espesa que la miel, que de pronto comenzó a burbujear como si estuviese hirviendo y ella se inclinó sobre el pozo.

-Innana, gran señora de los cielos!.- llamó Luna, con voz solemne.- He atendido el llamado de los sueños que me has enviado, he acudido a buscar respuestas en éste lugar, que me has señalado, sin recibir consejo alguno; he depositado, en éste lugar donde moras, ofrendas de vino y carnes frescas, tal como me lo pediste. Hoy que la noche calla y la desgracia se cierne sobre mi pueblo como un ave de rapiña, suplico me guíes en lo que sea que deba hacer.

El silencio continuó tan pesado como al principio, las burbujas del pozo cejaron y pronto la substancia negra que yacía en el fondo retomó tal calma que la rubia dudó si había hecho bien en ir hasta allí.

Con cierto pesar, Luna se levantó del cerco que rodeaba el pozo, sacudió sus faldas y se dispuso a volver a la cabaña, sin embargo, un ligero sonido, como un suspiro, le hicieron volver sobre sus pasos.

Una columna de humo negro emergía del pozo, tan denso que parecía que si estiraba su mano podría atraparlo entre sus dedos. El humo danzó enredándose a sí mismo una y otra vez, hasta conformar una silueta humana, femenina.

Luna se acercó con calma hacia la aparición, tratando de encajar la imagen que contemplaba ahora. Un rostro femenino, de belleza exquisita, había emergido sobre aquel cuerpo de sombras, una cabellera plateada como rayos de luna enmarcaba el delicado rostro de ojos sin iris ni pupilas, al tiempo que un par de brazos de marfil se abrían frente a ella como si le diese la bienvenida.

-He aquí que mi elegida ha acudido a mi llamado.- la voz de la figura inundó el lugar de forma indefinible, sin que sus labios se movieran.- Has venido buscando respuestas, pero hay tantas preguntas.

Luna sujetó con nerviosismo el anillo de su padre que pendía sobre su pecho, atado al cuello con un cordel de lana, se inclinó en una elegante reverencia y encaró a la Diosa.

-Dime, señora, cómo puedo hacer para detener la sangre que será derramada ésta noche…

-No puedo, mi niña, solucionar la desgracia que pesará mañana sobre tu gente.- la voz dulce de la Diosa destrozó las esperanzas de la chica.- No puedo interferir con aquello que ya está hecho. Sin embargo, tengo para ti una misión.- la figura de sombras descendió del cerco del pozo y se acercó hacia ella.- Debes encontrar a cuatro hijas de los cielos y ellas serán tu ejército.

-Pero yo no necesito un ejército….- protestó Luna con voz queda.

-¿Quién cuidará de los inocentes cuando las armas de sus enemigos se abatan sobre ellos?.- cuestionó la Diosa.- Antes de cada amanecer viene siempre la más obscura de las vísperas.

De pronto, Luna sintió el viento frío de la noche hiriendo su piel, la Diosa había desaparecido y el pozo estaba cerrado de nuevo; con cierta premura emprendió el regreso a su hogar, meditando sobre las revelaciones que habían llegado a ella en sueños durante las últimas siete lunas.

Ronald aún dormía profundamente cuando llegó a casa. Sin apenas hacer ruido, Luna guardó cuidadosamente algunas prendas de ropa en un bolso de cuero, se colocó su sobretodo negro y salió de nuevo al frío de la noche. Un caballo negro, con las carnes desprendidas y enormes alas membranosas le esperaba en el jardín, con sus brillantes ojos lechosos perdidos en algún punto de la nada, sin perder el tiempo, Luna Lovegood montó sobre el Thestrall y éste levantó el vuelo por encima del bosque, hasta alcanzar tal altura que la casa de Luna quedó reducida a un diminuto punto gris entre la obscuridad de los árboles. Si volaba lo que restaba de la noche llegaría a la ciudadela con las primeras luces del alba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La música de los violines se enredaba entre sus pasos en formas caprichosas, complejas y absolutamente hermosas; las demás parejas parecían flotar a su alrededor en perfecta sincronía y las luces danzaban sobre sus cabezas con la fuerza de un millón de llamas ardientes, sin embargo, ella no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Así que éste era el famoso Harry Potter, futuro consejero del Rey. Pero no era solo aquello lo que mantenía a flote la atención de Ginevra sobre el caballero, sino la fuerza galante que emanaba de él. Su tez era blanca, pero dorada por largos días de cabalgata bajo los rayos del sol, su cabello desordenado, tan negro como la noche, caía sobre sus ojos verdes como joyas.

Todas las parejas de la pista ejecutaron una compleja voltereta, donde las féminas parecían desfilar en torno a sus acompañantes, sonriendo sin perder de vista sus rostros; Potter se movía con elegancia, pese a sus andares rudos y pesados era ágil, y la pelirroja tomaba nota atentamente de todo esto, como el cazador que analiza a su presa.

Finalmente las vibrantes notas del violín desvaneciéndose en el aire anunciaron el final de la pieza; Potter, con una sonrisa, ofreció galantemente el brazo a la pelirroja, ella aceptó con una leve inclinación y juntos se encaminaron hacia la terraza principal, un espacio delimitado por una elegante baranda de hierro forjado completamente cubierta por el Lazo del Diablo que trepaba sobre algunos de los muros del castillo. La vista era preciosa, desde ahí fácilmente podía contemplar los lejanos muros de la ciudadela, y por un momento le sorprendió ver cuán grande era ésta. Miles de casas, desde las más humildes hasta las más suntuosas, se alineaban una contra otra a lo largo de la ciudadela, albergando padres, hermanos, hijos, nietos, esposos… familias.

Saliendo de su abstracción, Ginny descubrió que el caballero también contemplaba el horizonte, con una sonrisa de esperanza dibujada sobre su rostro varonil.

-¿Es hermosa, verdad?.- soltó ella de pronto, solo para iniciar alguna conversación.

-Sí, lo es.- coincidió Potter.- ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más hermoso?

A Ginny le sorprendió que de pronto él tuviera un trato tan informal con ella, pero era mejor así, ganar su confianza rápido y acabar con todo esto de una vez.

-¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó ella de vuelta, esperando que el tipo no saliera con alguna ridiculez romántica, como "Contemplarla junto a ti".

-Lo más hermoso es saber que dentro de todas esas casitas hay vidas que deben ser protegidas.- el caballero lanzó un suspiro de fascinación.- dentro de cada hogar hay sueños que deben ser cumplidos, personas que deben ser escuchadas. Lo más hermoso es que esta ciudad está viva, incluso si sus muros cayeran y no quedara piedra sobre piedra, mientras pueda escucharse la risa de un niño, la plegaria de una madre o el consejo de un padre, esta ciudad será eterna.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny contemplaron con cierto asombro al caballero junto a ella, casi sin poder creer las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¿Y es eso lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?

-Es el deseo de tener algo por lo qué luchar.- respondió Potter, volviendo su mirada sobre ella.- Y no me refiero a batallas y guerras, sino a la lucha diaria de ser cada día mejor que el anterior.

No fue sino hasta ese preciso momento que Ginevra Weasley se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de asesinar a aquel hombre.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

La voz del caballero la devolvió a la realidad, y un peso se hundió sobre su pecho cuando contempló aquello que había desconcertado a Potter.

En el horizonte, lejos, más allá de las murallas, enormes columnas de humo negro se alzaban entre los bosques, con las llamas danzando debajo, consumiendo todo a su alrededor. Las aldeas de Eilën Dracöiz estaban ardiendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los jardines del castillo se encontraban completamente vacíos, todos los invitados danzaban con la mente nublada por el whisky de fuego al interior del salón principal. Hermione, sintiéndose agobiada por el repentino nudo en su estómago había optado por salir a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Estando aún sentada en su mesa, un sentimiento desagradable le había hecho sentir ahogada, un mal presagio; la espantosa sensación de que algo terrible ocurriría la inundó por completo. Incluso ahora, que descansaba sentada sobre el borde de la majestuosa fuente que coronaba los jardines, lograba deshacerse de su funesto presentimiento.

Abrumada por el temblor que ahora dominaba sus manos, se reprendió a sí misma por dejarse dominar por aquel miedo infundado. Buscando tranquilizarse dejó vagar su mirada sobre las claras aguas de la fuente, y entonces ocurrió.

Lo que apenas un instante antes había sido su propia imagen era ahora como una pesadilla reflejada sobre las aguas de la fuente. El agua clara de pronto se tornó roja, y una salva de imágenes dispersas se materializaron ante sus ojos. Enormes lenguas de fuego lamían las diminutas casas de una aldea desconocida; la gente gritaba de dolor al ser consumida por las llamas. Otros tantos aldeanos, desnudos y maltrechos, desfilaban sobre un camino de tierra, atados con pesadas cadenas y azuzados por salvajes látigos de cuero con pinchos en la punta. Los golpes desgarraban la carne, al tiempo que la penosa procesión se perdía a lo largo del camino. Una pila de cadáveres abiertos en canal se descomponían bajo el calor del sol, las moscas zumbando sobre ellos, los gusanos devorándolos sin piedad alguna.

-Buenas noches, Señora.

La voz masculina casi la hizo saltar del susto; desconcertada por las horrendas visiones que había contemplado, clavó sus ojos castaños de nuevo en el fondo de la fuente, pero ésta era tan cristalina como siempre, sin rastro alguno de los horrores que había visto.

Sin responder siquiera el saludo, Hermione salió corriendo en dirección al salón en busca de su cuñada, dejando a un desconcertado príncipe con el saludo en los labios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La claridad del alba era apenas un fantasma en el horizonte. Avanzando por la calle principal de la ciudadela, bajo las miradas asustadas que el pueblo clavaba en ellos a través de las ventanas de sus hogares, las numerosas compañías del ejército del reino se encontraban listas para partir; los estandartes verdes y plateados ondeaban al viento mientras la lluvia resbalaba sobre las armaduras de los soldados, como un llanto fúnebre ante la muerte que hoy amanecería tendida sobre todo Eilën Dracöiz.

Draco Malfoy, cubierto por su armadura de negra piel de dragón y remaches de plata, cabalgaba al frente del ejército, incapaz de asimilar el origen de los ataques a las aldeas. El comunicado había llegado de todos los puntos atacados, llevados por aves que habían volado hasta allí con las plumas chamuscadas, y todos coincidían en lo mismo.

Los muggles habían encontrado la forma de traspasar los límites inmarcables hacia Eilën Dracöiz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

R

E

V

I

E

W

J

U

S

T

O

A

Q

U

I

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
